


Is It Desire (Or is it love that I'm feeling for you?)

by LesbianShips



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Flirty Clarke Griffin, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Horny Clarke, Kink Exploration, Phone Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, Sexual Experimentation, Shy Lexa (The 100), Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7307680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianShips/pseuds/LesbianShips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke is a college student that lives a comfortable life - her mother is a surgeon and head of cardio, so she doesn't have to worry about tuition, she still lives at home but her mom is barely there and she has a small, but tight group of friends.</p><p>Clarke also has a high sex drive and her own sex webcam show that's doing pretty well. The only thing is that her viewers asked of her to add another person. She didn't plan on doing it, but one thing lead to another and she ended up bringing one of her good friends, Lexa, on.</p><p>Will it change their relationship or are they just two young women having fun and testing their boundaries? Is it lust and the trust to feel free to discover themselves with one another or something deeper that could change everything? And can they really hide it from those closest to them?</p><p>Dirty, but with lots of feelings as we go forward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Desire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, readers!  
> Alright, so I didn't want my first Clexa fic to be heavily smutty one and I have another story (for another ship) to work on, but this idea is stuck in my head for month. I decided to give it a try, if only to write it down and be over with it. Maybe it'd help me gain back focus on my other story.
> 
> I do have plans for this story (not that I have too much time to write), if people like it and want to read more. You can read about it and how you can be involved in the note at the end.
> 
> I don't have a beta and for this one I don't plan on getting one. I'm too impulsive and this story is way too smutty. So SORRY for all the mistakes!
> 
> The name of the story as well as the chapter's were inspired from the song [Desire by Years&Years](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6nJCF01b510). Great band, go check them out.
> 
> Enjoy!

Her back arched and her toes curled in the sheets. One hand on the headboard as she gasped for air between load moans. Her own fingers pumping in and out of her dripping core in a frantic rhythm. The sound of her wetness mixed with those of pleasure and filled the room. The sounds coming from her computer were easy to ignore due to the little fantasy that took over just when she was about to reach her peak. Clarke was over stimulated and desperate by now that what she had in mind while screaming for whatever God is out there, didn't register. She came hard, her body shook for a couple of seconds as she slowed down the pace of her fingers and finally pulled them out. Her skin glistened and her hand covered in her own essence. She grinned to the camera as she licked her juices; it was one of her signature moves and they loved it.

The people in the chat begged for more, they praised her and the sum on the side of the chat kept growing. Having extra money (that could be easily earned) was nice, but Clarke didn't do it for that reason; she came from a wealthy family, it was never an issue. The blonde simply loved putting on a show and its paired perfectly with her high sex drive. She was a college student, which attracted people. The fact that she openly talked about being with both men and women definitely brought traffic to her show, as well as being a hot blonde with large breasts and piercing blue eyes. Clarke still lived at home, but her mother was a surgeon and the head of cardio, so she mostly had the place to herself.

She didn't plan on starting a webcam show, it wasn't even something she was really into until this year. Like every person, Clarke watched porn and enjoyed it. She didn't have the time to actually meet and get to know someone, to develop and maintain a relationship since she was more focused on getting good grades and spending the small amount of free time she did have with her friends. Clarke did need sex and she knew her body well to get the release she craved. She had her toys and knew what she liked to get off to, only one day she got curious and watch some girl doing a webcam show. It was one of the hottest things she watched and it sparked a desire to try it out. It's been a few months now and Clarke enjoyed it more than she thought; she had a nice amount of followers and she found it was better than getting off watching a video.

The only thing is that her viewers, while loving her doing solo, wished she'd add someone. A woman.

Clarke wasn't opposed to the idea, she just didn't know who could she possibly share it with and ask to join.

"I don't know about you, but I need to rest after that. So, come watch me Thursday or rather watch me and  _then cum_." Clarke winked and ended the show.

* * *

Clarke was productive that day -  she studied all morning and finished a paper she started the week prior, she did her show (which took longer than she planned, since Clarke was super horny and had no time to properly touch herself in a few days) and took a great, relaxing shower before getting ready for drinks with her best friends. Clarke knew a lot of people, but those she called friends and were actually close to her, that really knew her were three girls - Raven and Octavia, which she met the first day of first grade and were practically sisters by now and Lexa, whom she met about 8 months ago. Lexa was in one of Octavia's classes, she was new to LA and knew no one, so Octavia offered she come sit with them for lunch and they all hit it off right away. Although if you were to ask Raven and Octavia, their friends are oblivious to the fact that they're meant for one another. But they don't talk about it. Not to Lexa and Clarke's face, anyway.

The four girls took advantage of every second they had time to actually enjoy their youth. More like, Clarke, Octavia and Raven were the party girls and managed to convince Lexa to leave her room. Thankfully, the three shared a slightly-above-average apartment or else Lexa probably would've rotten in her room. Tonight they decided to go to a nice bar nearby to let loose for a bit, still it was a good excuse to dress up.

Wearing her dark purple short dress and perfect makeup, Clarke reached the bar to see her friends already in a booth and a drink waiting for her.

"Griffin! Fashionably late, as usual," Raven said jokingly and got up to hug the blonde.

Clarke laughed and instantly felt relaxed being with them. "You know me, must make an entrance," she retorted and moved to hug Octavia. "Hey, O. Do I have a lot of catching up to do?" She nudged her head in the direction of an empty shot glass on the table.

"We started early so we'll be able to keep up with you," Octavia answered and gave her friend a knowing look. Yeah, Clarke is most definitely the drinker; the way she handles her alcohol is almost like a superpower.

"Don't hate just because  _my_ liver doesn't hate me when I give it alcohol," Clarke grinned as she put her arms tightly around Lexa. "Hey, Lex." Clarke placed a kiss on her cheek, but made no attempt to move just yet.

"Hi, Clarke." Lexa's hands moved from the blonde's back to her hips; needing to let go, but not really wanting to. It wasn't like Lexa was a very touchy person, somehow with Clarke she felt comfortable with the closeness and being held.

"Is that a new perfume?" Clarke asked and buried her nose in Lexa's neck to smell better the new scent.

Raven and Octavia shared a look from the seats and finished their drinks without a word; not about how their Lexa looked aside, obviously blushing, not about how they were holding each other and definitely not about the darker shade of Clarke's blue eyes.

"I finished my old one and decided to try something new. Do you like it?"

The scent was sweeter than the previous one, it was both calming and stirring something in the blonde that she could not explain. Or didn't want to ever think about. "Yeah, it's great!" Clarke answered and pulled back from the other girl to finally sit down.

The group drank and talked for a few hours, never really running out of things to say or laugh about. It was fun and a much needed break from the stress of being college students. When they left the bar and waited for an Uber to come pick them up, Clarke offered a sleepover. As usual, Raven and Octavia let Lexa agree before saying they couldn't and made up an excuse; they hoped by giving the two idiots time alone, that they'd figure out their shit. So far they had no luck.

* * *

When Clarke and Lexa reached the blonde's place, they found that they were hungry and stopped for some leftovers. When they finished eating, the girls went to Clarke's room and changed to something more comfortable to sleep in. Lexa already had a few clothing items there, although she found sleeping in her best friend's clothes was much more comfy. 

"That dress looks good on you," Lexa managed to say without slurring and staring.

Clarke turned her head to the direction of the voice, a bright smile on her face. "Thank you!"

They looked at one another for a few moments before breaking eye contact and Clarke saying she's going to the bathroom. "My laptop is over there, put some movie we'll fall asleep watching."

Lexa nodded and did just that. When Clarke came back, a couple of minutes later, she found her friend sitting on her bed, looking like she just saw a ghost.

"Lex, are you alright?" The blonde asked with concerned as she approached the bed.

Lexa didn't say a word, just slowly turned to look at her friend. Clarke's heart was racing when she saw the screen - it was her webcam show page and she had no way to make something up. There were naked and half naked pictures of her, links to previous broadcasts, and 'Go Live' button. She froze in place and the little color her pale face had, left. How could Lexa have found it? But then Clarke remembered she closed the laptop right after finishing the broadcast and went to take a shower. She never came back and closed the window. She didn't even log off; it would've been better if Lexa caught her watching porn rather than kind of making it. Thank god for them being more than tipsy or else Clarke was sure Lexa would've been dead from awkwardness.

"So.. Yeah, that's me," Clarke said with a small smile, playing it cool as she took the computer from her friend.

Lexa blinked repeatedly a few times. "Wh.. You? Are you telling me you're.." Lexa cleaned her throat and fiddled with her fingers.

"It's not a big deal, really, Lexa." Clarke sat on her side of the bed while speaking. It wasn't an issue to her, but she feared it was for Lexa; the girl was reserved and relatively innocent.

"You doing porn is not a big deal?" Lexa turned to look at the blonde, her face flushed at saying the word and even more with relation to her best friend.

Clarke nodded and shrugged. "Kind of, yes."

Lexa tilted her head. "Why? Do you have problems with money? You know you-"

"No, Lex, it's not that," Clarke interrupted. "I enjoy it," she said simply. Time felt like it stopped until Lexa finally spoke.

"You like it," the brunette repeated and looked in deep thought and because she was drunk it seemed like she was having trouble focusing, which made Clarke laugh. "Why are you laughing?" Lexa looked confused now; the night kept getting weirder for her.

"You look adorable trying to gather your thoughts in that drunk mind of yours." Clarke reached out to ruffle Lexa's hair. The brunette tried to glare at her friend, but it didn't quite reach her eyes and she kept looking cute in the blonde's eyes.

Lexa sighed and leaned back on the mattress. "So what exactly is it that you do?" she asked quietly after a few moments.

Clarke turned to look at her, but Lexa's eyes were on the ceiling, so Clarke did the same. "It's a webcam show, I do what I want basically."

"And people watch you? Pay you for that?" Lexa asked with mixed feelings; not all of them she could or wanted to name.

"They do pay, but I do it for the thrill," Clarke explained and heard an approval noise from beside her.

They lay in silence next to each other for who knows how long. Clarke wanted to give Lexa time and the other girl couldn't really think clearly with the alcohol still in her system.

"Does it bother you?" Clarke asked, not used to feeling insecure.

That time Lexa was the one to turn and look at her friend, but she could see the blue in the dark looking right back at her. "You're my friend and as long as you're safe, it's none of my business." The answer was calm and honest and it got Clarke's heartbeats to go back to their normal rhythm.

"Can we keep it between us? It's not that I don't-"

"I know," Lexa stopped her, her voice sounded lighter. "They won't let you live it down, they'd probably be in the chat acting like horny teenagers to mess with you." Lexa laughed.

She was right, that was sure to happen if Octavia and Raven found out what Clarke did in her free time, but that wasn't what was on Clarke's mind. She never heard Lexa say the word horny and it did something it really shouldn't to her body. They talked about sex in the group or even just the two of them, though Lexa never really took part. All Clarke knew was that Lexa had a girlfriend in high school and she was the first and only person Lexa ever slept with. Clarke pushed the thoughts aside; she was drunk and so her mind felt too free to think of stuff it shouldn't and had to stop.

"That would be a real nightmare." Clarke joined the laughter.

Another long silence and each girl with her own thoughts. Finding out your best friend doing sexual things to herself on the internet for people to watch is a lot. Lexa didn't know why it made her body temperature rise, she could feel some anger, or what she thought was anger, underneath the surface. It was weird and she was intoxicated.

"They want me to bring someone on." Suddnely Clarke's voice pierced the silence.

Lexa arched her brow. "Who wants you to bring who where?"

"My viewers, they asked me to bring someone to a broadcast," the blonde clarified.

"Ohh..." Lexa wasn't sure what to say. "Do you want to?"

"If I actually had someone to bring." was Clarke's answer. "I don't want some random person, I didn't even hook up with anyone lately."

"So maybe someone you know." It was out of Lexa's mouth before she even thought of how it could be interpreted.

That time Clarke turned on her side and pressed her legs together in hope to stop the heat she felt between them. "Do you have anyone in mind that would agree to have super hot sex with me on webcam?"

A surge of warmth went threw Lexa's body and straight to her crotch. Her lips went dry and her heart began to race. Did Clarke's voice sound husky or was it her imagination? Lexa couldn't tell. Not that it mattered, her body reacted as if Clarke spoke some dirty words in her ear. 

"I d-don't think you'd have a problem finding someone, if you just ask." Letting every word out was difficult for the brunette. She hated alcohol for making her lust for her friend; it was wrong and totally untrue.

Whether it was the drinks, her sexual drive or deep hidden want didn't matter. Clarke scooted closer to her friend and whispered quietly, "I think I just did."

Lexa's eyes flickered to where she thought Clarke's lips were, then back to the blue orbs looking at her. Her mind was working so hard to collect all her thoughts and sober up, but how could it? Clarke just asked her to have sex with her. Yes, it was for a show, but that was another mess Lexa couldn't really focus on. Her brain filled up with thoughts and images of something she really should've imagined, but by how her body reacted she clearly wanted it. She wanted to have sex with her best friend. Her smart, gorgeous, adorable best friend. 

"Listen, you do-"

"Yes."

"What?" Clarke asked in shock.

"I'll do it."

"You will?" Now she was confused.

"I will."

No more words were spoken that night. Each girl fell asleep with thoughts running in their mind and their heart pounding fast in their chest. 

* * *

Lexa began to stir awake and slowly opened her eyes. It took her a few moments to realize where she was and the headache she had. She buried her face in the pillow, then hear a soft voice speaking to her.

"Good morning, lightweight," Clarke giggled. "You have water and Tylenol on the nightstand."

"Thank you." Lexa's voice was muffled by the pillow, causing the smile to grow on the blonde's face.

"I'm never letting Reyes and O convince me to go drinking ever again," Lexa swore like it was the first time it ever happened.

"Sure, sweetie," Clarke sat back down on the bed and nudged the brunette's side. "Come one, we need to talk."

That surely got Lexa to stretch and sit up. She was worried, but first took the pill and drank all the water Clarke brought her - damn hangovers.

"Are you feeling alright?" Clarke asked, genuinely concerned.

"With time," Lexa answered, wanting to get to what Clarke wanted to talk about. "What do we need to talk about?"

Clarke sighed and licked her lips. "Do you remember what you saw last night?"

Lexa looked away and scratched the back of her head. "Yes, I do."  _too clearly,_ she thought to herself.

"And you remember what we talked about? What you agreed to?" Lexa couldn't remember many times she witnessed the blonde being nervous, about anything. Well, starting to have sex with your friend on the internet can do that to a person.

"I remember."

Clarke nodded and brushed her hand through her hair. "Well, we were drunk last night and booze can make you agree to certain things you wouldn't otherwise. So think about it and-"

"I don't need to," Lexa quickly said, before her mind could process the words. It was like it wasn't her brain who was in control, rather other parts of her body. How could she even do that? It wasn't just sex, it was in front of people. Yet something in her burned, she wanted to give it a try, even if it was totally crazy.

"Lex, it's you and you don't do stuff like that, especially without thinking everything over." Clarke didn't want to get her hopes up. Lexa also was her good friend, she cared for her and she knew the young woman well enough to know that would probably be too much for her.

It would be too much for Lexa and the brunette knew it. She wasn't the type to sleep around or be sexual; not that it was a bad thing, just not who she was. However, the thought excited her. Or maybe it was because it was with Clarke and it felt safe? Either way, Lexa felt comfortable saying yes again now that she sobered up. She did wonder about certain sexual things, in her quiet and private room, she thought about stuff she'd be interested to, someday, maybe, if she found someone she trusted, try out.  Where she was raised no one talked about sex; no sex-ed, she wasn't given the talk and she and her ex barely knew what they were doing when they finally did the deed. But Lexa grew up and got curious, though still afraid and nervous to actually speak out loud about those topics. So the answer stayed the same - Lexa wanted to try, she wanted to let go. Stupid or not, she wouldn't know until later.

"I trust you and I want to at least try. That is if you want to?" She got scared that maybe the reason Clarke asked was because the blonde didn't want to do that with her.

"I do," Clarke answered shyly and bit her lip.

The blonde being shy was too adorable for Lexa to watch and she, again, looked aside and cleared her throat. "So how do we even start?"

"Luckily for you, I'm already a professional." Clarke smirked and wiggled her brows.

Lexa rolled her eyes, not letting it be shown that her heart just skipped a beat. "Please, miss professional porn performer, teach me your ways!" Lexa said mockingly.

"Hmm, that could be a hot role play to try out." Lexa felt she was about to faint after hearing those words. "I'm kidding, chill out." Clarke reached and rubbed Lexa's arm and leaving what felt like a burn.

"Ok, now really, what do we do? Do I need to wear something special? Do we need to plan it all?" Lexa was the type to make lists and plan step by step, if it wasn't clear.

Clarke shook her head and rested her back against the headboard. "What makes it hot, I think, is how natural it is. Just a girl, being all hot and bothered at home, touching herself and letting others watch," Clarke spoke so easily about it, not knowing what it did to her friend. "So casual clothes and we don't really need to plan exactly what to do. I do think we should talk about boundaries, though."

Lexa nodded and allowed Clarke to talk, since the blonde was the experienced one.

"We're not going to do anything crazy. No toys, no kinky stuff, none of that," Lexa wished she'd be that comfortable talking about sex like that and not turn into a puddle just by hearing Clarke speak of it. "Still, you tell me when you want to stop, when it's too much or when you're uncomfortable and I'll do the same, ok?"

"Yes, that's sounds right." That was part of why she wanted to do it - she trusted Clarke to care for her.

"People are going to say a lot in the chat, but ignore it, I'll handle all of that. We're just two friends trying new things and having fun."

* * *

Surprisingly, the next day arrived quicker than both girls thought it would. Lexa didn't regret agreeing, yet was nervous actually trying something new and so out of her comfort zone. She made sure to shave and take a long shower, to smell good and even taste good. Yes, she researched that part so it'd be good for Clarke and she won't make a fool out of herself.

Clarke wasn't nervous about the show, but more about doing it with Lexa. She couldn't talk to her friends and didn't even know what all those feelings meant, well apart from some that got her turned on. Lexa was beautiful and no one with eyesight could deny it. She never had sex with a friend and perhaps it wasn't a good idea, but Clarke trusted they were mature enough to be able to do it without it turning into a big drama and ruin them or else she wouldn't have gone along with it. While preparing for the show in just under an hour, the blonde allowed herself to think how toned her friend's body was. She remembered seeing Lexa in her bra one time and almost fainted.  _Again._ She couldn't think of anyone else to do it with - Octavia and Raven were like sisters to her and it'd be too awkward and ew, no. There wasn't anyone she trusted other then Lexa, her out of this world sexy friend she was about to fuck in front of people. Again, Clarke had to change her underwear.

A little over an hour later Lexa sat on Clarke's bed while the blonde made sure everything was ready. They had a small talk and a drink of juice before deciding to not prolong the suspense.

"Alright, so we're going live, are you still sure, lex?"

Lexa smiled and nodded. "I am."

They looked at one another, only that time it was different; more intense, more meaningful.

They sat next to one another, both in some tank tops and shorts as Clarke pressed the 'Go Live' button.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen. Thank you for joining me." Clarke smiled. "For those who've been here for a while, you know there were requests of adding someone. Up until last night that wasn't an option for me, but you're lucky!" It was still the sweet Clarke Lexa knew, only now she got to see the seductive side and damn, how could she continue living normally after that? "My friend, Lexa, who's also 19 and a college student is joining me today. We're both single and you know by now how frustrating it can be," Clarke said in a soft voice and bit her lip, causing not only her viewers to get excited. Clarke laughed after reading some of the comments. "They already love you, Lex. How about you say hey."

Lexa was so focused on the blonde and the way her body reacted to every word and movement she made, that she missed being spoken to.

"Lexie, I know you want to start, but just say hi first." Clarke was acting a little, to get the views the experience they wanted, but her first concern was Lexa and she needed to know the young woman was fine.

Lexa blushed and turned to the camera. "Hey, everyone." she said as joyful as she could.

"Now, if you'll excuse us.." Clarke cupped Lexa's face and turned it towards her. "Are you sure?" she whispered.

Every cell in Lexa's body craved the closeness and the touch. "Kiss me." Somehow she managed to be bold and all Clarke wanted was to rip her clothes off. The blonde crushed her lips against Lexa in a heated kiss, causing both of them to moan embarrassingly loudly. Clarke's hands tangled in Lexa's hair, while the brunette ones found their way around the blonde's middle. Their tongues didn't need to ask permission, they immediately granted access and began to explore. Teeth clashing and Clarke wasn't scared to bite on Lexa's plump bottom lip. They discovered just how great of a kisser the other one was. Clarke has experienced good kissers, but no one got her that turned on before. As for Lexa, she found out just how sensual kissing can be.

Clarke straddled Lexa, keeping one hand in her hair and the other caressing her face. Lexa kept humming in approval to every movement they made, to whatever Clarke did or wherever she touched; it felt divine. She wrapped her arms tightly around the blonde and tried to get her closer, causing the girl to grind on top of her and letting out a moan. They opened their eyes and looked hungrily at each other for a second before connecting their lips once more. Lexa felt Clarke's hand on her arm, guiding it down to her ass and pressing it there. Lexa got the message and lowered the other hand and together gave Clarke's ass a gentle squeeze that rewarded her a strangled moan. A pool was easily created between both girls' legs and they were sure the other one could actually feel it. Clarke couldn't stop grinding against Lexa, who met every thrust of the blonde's hips.

Clarke pulled away, both of them gasping for air. She locked eyes with Lexa and slowly took her own shirt off and threw it aside, revealing her bare chest. Lexa didn't know if it was ok for her to look let alone touch. She kept staring into her best friend's eyes and waiting for guidance. Clarke understood quickly and moved to take Lexa's shirt off as well. They gave each other small smiles before Clarke leaned forward and started kissing and nipping at Lexa's neck. Lexa tilted her head to the side, giving the blonde more space. She moaned and did her best to keep letting air into her lungs. Clarke slowly reached for Lexa's full breasts and began to message them, making the girl buck her hips hard against her.

"Does it feel good, Lex?" she said loud enough for the viewers to hear and bit on the young woman's lobe. "Use your words, babe," she said when Lexa only nodded.

"So good." came a desperate answer.

Clarke was mesmerized by the sight of her turned on friend and got even more aroused knowing she caused it. She gently pulled Lexa's nipples and twisted them, listening to what became her favorite sound - Lexa's soft moaning. Clarke leaned in to brush her lips against Lexa's as she watched the pleasure on her friend's face. Clarke was convinced Lexa was some sort of a goddess by how beautiful she looked.

"Do you like it when I play with your nipples? They're so stiff, you must be enjoying yourself, huh?" Clarke husked against swollen lips. "And remember, honey, speak up."

Lexa tried to look at Clarke, which only caused her to get wetter because the blonde look so sexy. Forming words became a hard task with every touch, but she tried. "I d-didn't know-" Lexa stopped to moan and lick her lips. "-It could feel so amazing."

Clarke felt proud of herself and gave the reddish nipples a rougher twist and pull.

"God, Clarke!"

Clarke wondered if she could make Lexa cum just by playing with her nipples, she was pretty certain she could, but that wasn't on the agenda. Maybe another time, if she ever got lucky enough again. She decided to play just a bit more and lowered her mouth to the right breast and sucked on it. Her left hand kept the play on the left nipple, while her teeth worked on the right one. Lexa felt in heaven; she never knew touching her breasts could feel that good, but perhaps it was just Clarke doing an amazing job. Lexa felt so wet and turned on, it was embarrassing, really. She wanted to touch Clakre, to know how those full breasts would feel in her hands or in her mouth, but Clarke was on a mission and didn't let go and Lexa couldn't bring herself to actually do anything but moan and grind against the blonde.

Clarke left a couple of marks on Lexa's beasts; not on purpose, but she got a little carried away with how good it felt. She captured the girl's lips again for a quick kiss before turning to the side to read the chat.

"Are you seriously asking if were wet?" Clarke said jokingly. "We need to throw out both our panties and shorts after that." Lexa blushed at that. She wanted to apologize for grinding like that against Clarke's stomach, but didn't have a chance. "Nah-ah, this is all about her today, you guys, she's the guest and we give our guests the best treatment,' Clarke kept replying to messages while her hands roamed Lexa's body, until her right one slid to her burning core. "Oops, look what I found." She smirked at the camera and started to slowly rub her hand, making Lexa roll her eyes and bit her lips. "You wish you could feel how hot she is, I can feel the wetness and how swollen her clit is." Actually, Clarke found it easier to have viewers there and to act up and speak dirty, because otherwise she'd be dead by now. Lexa was actually dripping, she was grinding against her hand and moaning quietly; the most sexy sight and nothing can top that. Having people watching her, even if they weren't there, gave her confidence.

"Clarke, Please," Lexa moaned her name, making the blonde move her hand faster.

"What do you want, Lexie?" Clarke asked seductively.

It took her a few seconds, but Lexa eventually spoke. "Touch me."

"I am touching you." To emphasize that, Clarke pressed her hand to Lexa's center and rubbed harder.

Lexa shook her head. "Under, put your hand under my underwear. Please."

Clarke nodded and pulled her hand away. "How about you lay down?" It was hard to ignore the adorable pout on Lexa's face when she lost contact, but it was a show. Just for show.

Lexa did as she was told and watched as once again Clarke undressed herself. The woman was mostly shaved, apart from a small patch of blonde hair and clearly aroused. Lexa could see her glistening pussy and thought she might cum just from that alone. Clarke moved closer to Lexa and licked her lips as she pulled the girl's shorts together with her panties, leaving her completely exposed. Clarke's dark eyes scanned her body and Lexa tried not to buck her hips at how turned on she looked. No one looked at her like that before, no one wanted to take her; it brought new sensations and they were completely welcomed.

Clarke wanted to launch forward and take Lexa in every way she could think of. The blonde was used to being horny, but being there with Lexa got her to new levels. She moved closer, still making sure those who were watching had a good view and began to lick and gently bite on Lexa's inner thighs. The young woman had a hard time keeping her legs apart, so Clarke helped her to hold them in place as she inched closer to her dripping pussy. She licked the lips slowly, taking a first taste of her friend's essence and making them both moan. Lexa tasted kind of sweet; a taste Clarke could easily get dangerously addicted to.

Lexa wanted to tell her best friend not to tease and that she needed her, but she couldn't. On some level, she wanted Clarke to take her time with her, even if it meant she'd suffer a bit. Lexa wanted to feel it all, whatever Clarke could do to her. Clarke's tongue kept licking just around her clit, but then she felt a light touch on it and tried not to buck too hard against it. Clarke slowly circled her clit and teasing with her tongue. One of the blonde's hands kept holding her down, while the other moved to her hard nipple.

"Shit! More!" Lexa let out. Everything in her mind felt blurry, arousal was the only clear thing.

Clarke took Lexa's swollen clit between her fingers and started to rub it. It took everything she had to not simply take it in her mouth.  _Not yet_ , she told herself.

" _Yes!_ "

Clarke slowly and very gently brushed a finger against Lexa's entrance, feeling the wetness gathering even more and dripping down and onto her sheets. "Can I?" she asked desperately; wishing for a 'yes' so she could feel Lexa's walls against her.

 _"_ Yes, slowly." Lexa was just a tiny nervous; she never had anyone else's fingers there. Yet again, Clarke had been gentle and considerate; Lexa trusted her.

"Of course, Lex." Clarke didn't know if Lexa went that far with her ex, but she had every intention of going slow and stopping if her friend ever asked her to. Clarke slowly pressed the finger to the entrance. She pushed a bit, then backed out. Thanks to the wetness it was rather easy to enter. "Clarke!" Lexa moaned when she felt the blonde moving her finger inside of her.

"Oh fuck, Lex, your pussy feels so good! It's so warm and wet." she would've never said it out loud; she would've thought it, for sure, because it was true, but saying it if there weren't anyone watching? No, not to Lexa.

Those words got Lexa even more aroused, not that she thought it was possible. Clarke knew what she was doing and Lexa could barely hold on.

"I'm close," she whispered, feeling shy to actually say the words.

Clarke looked up and tried to stare at the sweaty goddess lying in her bed, having her finger in her pussy and almost cumming. Clarke tore her eyes from Lexa and let her tongue meet Lexa's clit for the first time.

"Clarke, please."

The blonde was sure Lexa planned on killing her with those voices. She licked fast, while she moved her finger slowly and made sure to hit the sweet spot with every thrust.

"Don't.. D-Don't stop" Lexa begged, too lost in her pleasure to even care.

Clarke didn't plan on stopping, she was just where she wanted and she thought maybe it felt better for her than it did for Lexa. It was new to her how much pleasure she got by giving it to another person and she loved it. She sucked on Lexa's clit and moved her finger a litter faster. When Clarke gave Lexa's nipple a pull, the young woman came undone.

"Clarke!" She moaned her friend's name and arched her back. Her hands grasping the sheets for dear life and her hands finding Clarke's head and try to keep it in place.

Clarke slowed down her tongue movements and stopped when her finger was out. She softly kissed Lexa's thighs before turning back to the camera. With a smile, she slowly licked her finger. "I hope you enjoyed, I sure as hell know we did. Come watch me Saturday or rather watch me and  _then cum_." Clarke winked and ended the show, despite the viewers begging for more, for her to be fucked.

She moved a blanket over Lexa's exhausted body and reached for a big top of hers that wasn't too far from the bed. "How are you doing?" she asked quietly and gave Leaxe a bottle of water she prepared beforehand.

Lexa had yet to open her eyes or recover from the mind blowing orgasm she just had. "Give me a moment."

Clarke smirked and laid next to her. "I'll take that as a compliment."

Lexa opened one eye to look at her best friend's face. "Don't let it get to your head too much."

"Impossible," Clarke answer, then soften her expression. "But are you? Ok, I mean?"

"I am, Clarke, I'm great."

"So no regrets?" Yes, it was amazing and Clarke could tell, but she had to make sure that they were fine, that Lexa was fine.

"If I ever regret that, please commit me somewhere," Lexa responded and they both laughed.

Lexa turned on her side, holding the blanket tightly around her even though what they just did. "You didn't.." She couldn't look at the blonde, let alone finish the sentance. "Do you want me to..?" She hoped Clarke would understand.

The blonde shook her head, "I'll deal with it later-"

"But after what you just-"

Clarke put a finger on Lexa's mouth, shushing her. "Nope. Now try to get some rest and we'll talk later."

Only when Lexa nodded did Clarke removed her finger.

It took the brunette a couple of minutes, but then it clicked. "Was that the finger you used on me?" she asked in shock.

Clarke smirked, shrugged and turned to face the other way.

After a moment of silence, the blonde said, "Don't worry, I licked it clean." She didn't know if it was too much, but they kind of pushed the friendship boundaries today, so she let it slip. She giggled when she heard Lexa groan.

There was a talk to be held later and while they both hoped nothing had changed, they also hope some did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm nervously waiting to hear what you think! Comment or talk to me on Tumblr - Lesbianships.
> 
> I have ideas for future chapters, but I'm accepting prompts (if people want to read more, of course). So if your mind is as dirty as mine, send me an ask on Tumblr with your prompts (you can stay anon if you don't want me to thank you if I end up including your idea).  
> If you also have songs that go well with your idea or songs that go well with sexy time (I also have some ready as well), you can also send them to me.  
> Thank you for reading! :)


	2. Skin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments and kudos, it wasn't expected!  
> Again, no beta and tons of mistakes - sorry!
> 
> This chapter's song is [Skin by Rihanna](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZGTe7BEsB60).

It felt like they slept for hours, but in fact it was only a little over an hour. It was a surprise they both managed to actually sleep after what happened between them; it's not like having your best friend give you the best orgasm of your life is so common that it's not a big deal. They would've freaked out by now and just lay in bed and stare, then Lexa would make up an excuse to leave and they would not be able to look one another in the eyes. It would've been awkward and confusing. With them caring so much for their friendship to even consider why their body and soul reacted that way to being with the other person, they would've locked it away, trying to get things back to the way they were, even if it was hard to exchange words when they were in front of each other. All of that _would've_ happened, but it wasn't a sudden uncontrolled passion that pushed them into one another, it was all for show; there was a camera and viewers, Clarke acted. Clarke did it for her views and Lexa was curious. They had that to protect them from thinking too hard.

Clarke slowly woke up. She didn't open her eyes yet, just yawned and tried to stretch only to find out she couldn't. For a second she didn't understand what happened to her body, before remembering who was in her bed. Lexa may like her personal space when she was awake, but was like a child with their favorite stuffed animal when she slept. Clarke saw mostly dark hair, but felt her friend's head resting peacefully on her chest, her left arm around her waist and her leg dangerously close to an area that she didn't take care of and threaten to burst. Yes, Clarke was still horny and it made her aware of everything Lexa related; her breath hitting the skin above her breasts, her hand twitching on her stomach and a soft noise coming from her friend's mouth. It didn't help that the only thing covering Lexa's body was a blanket and the blonde's own body was clad by a t shirt and panties. Clarke needed ice water to be spilled on her.

So before her hips could start grinding on her friend's legs or her hand slipping down, Clarke gently shook Lexa. "It's time to wake up, princess."

Lexa moved impossibly closer to Clarke's body, unaware of her doings or its effect. "Do I look like a princess to you?" she murmured. "More like a knight or commander of armies," she added as she finally realized how close they were and pulled away to stay on her side.

Clarke sighed in relief, not that it helped with her desperate need. "You kind of looked like a princess on the broadcast," Clarke replied with a mischievous smile.

Lexa turned on her side with a shocked expression on her face, holding tightly on the blanket now that she remembered she was too tired from cuming so hard to get dressed. "I offered!" she exclaimed.

The blonde giggled at how outrageous her friend looked. "I was just kidding, Lex. Chill."

The words didn't do much and a frown formed on her face. "No, Clarke, it's your show and I should've-"

"Stop it," Clarke said softly. "It was refreshing to have someone over and for them to cum like you did." Clarke's words not only pushed her more to the edge, but caused warmth to wash over Lexa as well. "Besides, you made me look fucking awesome, so no complaints,  _commander_ ," she added with a wink.

Lexa blushed at the nickname and the words and just having Clarke so openly talking about what they did on the show. "Do you think they liked it?" Safe topic.

"It had the most amount of viewers, so I think it's safe to say they did," Clarke answered proudly. "Was it weird for you to have people watch?" she asked curiously.

The brunette took a second to think, then answered. "I would never think I could do something like that before, but it was.."

"Exhilarating?" Clarke offered.

Lexa nodded. "The idea of so many people watching me would freak me out, but you made it feel natural and I ended up enjoying it being a show." Was it weird for her to say? Lexa wanted to punch herself.

 It made the blonde smile to know how comfortable Lexa was and that she contributed to it; that was how she excused the tingly feeling the words caused her.

"And are we ok? I want to make sure doing that didn't make things between us hella awkward." Clarke asked as she sat up.

"It's not orthodox to have sex with your best friend on the internet, I'll give you that, though we knew what we got into." Lexa stared into those eyes that about a couple of hours ago looked at her with hunger she'd never met. "It won't ruin anything because we talked it over, we're on the same page. It's not like I'm going to fall for you now." She ended with a laugh, which Clarke joined.

"Don't be so certain, I'm quiet irresistible," Clarke said sensually and ran her hand through her hair.

"And so very humble," Lexa replied dryly.

Clarke giggled, "Shut up." she shook her head at the grin on her friend's face. "Can I ask something or do you prefer we won't talk about it?"

Lexa's body tensed up, yet she agreed to answer whatever Clarke wished to know; she did want to be less nervous about sex after all.

"You kind of told me that you slept with someone in high school, but was it the first time you had someone's finger in you?" Clarke let her curiosity get the best of her. The fact that she was turned on didn't help too.

The brunette gulped and ignored the heat on her cheeks, certainly causing a dark blush. "It was," she answered quietly, trying to sound confident and keep eye contact.

Clarke was glad about her friend trying to open up. She saw no shame in talking about sex, if anything Clarke thought it was important and fun. "And you're alright with me doing it?"

"I thought I made it clear." Lexa meant she did by talking about it just now, but the blonde's mind took her to how wet Lexa was and the way it felt when her walls squeezed her finger. Damn, she needed a shower.

The blonde settled for a chuckle. "Ok, a different question then - you and that girl were serious, so why didn't you?"

Lexa pulled the blanket tightly around her, feeling more exposed by the topic of the conversation rather than the fact that she had no clothes on. "W-We didn't really know what we were doing and it barley happened twice, so..."

Seeing it was getting a bit too much for one day for her friend, Clarke simply nodded. "Know that if you have questions about anything, I'm here for you."

Before Lexa could thank her friend there was a knock on the door, startling the young women.

_"Clarke, honey, are you home?"_

"Yes, mom." Thankfuly, the blonde's mom didn't come in after hearing the answer or else the situation would've been very awkward and Clarke really didn't want to explain.

_"How about you order some dinner and we sit together? I finally have the night off."_

"Sounds good!" The blonde figured if she'd told her mother about Lexa's presence, the woman would've entered to greet her. It could wait for later; when they were washed and clothed. Thankfully, Clarke had a bathroom in her room, so there was no need to leave the room. When they heard Abby walking away, Clarke suggested Lexa go shower while she order the food and the young woman didn't need to be told twice. When the blonde was alone, she allowed herself to press her hand to her center; feeling how still aroused she was. She forced herself to wait for a better time and instead proceeded to order dinner all three of them were sure to enjoy.

* * *

"I really think I should go."

Clarke sighed as she dried her hair. "Don't be stupid-"

"Stupid? I don't think your mom is going to like our earlier activities, Clarke," Lexa was freaking out and pacing around the blonde's room. She had time to think while her best friend took a shower and paranoia got the best of her.

"Do you plan for that to be the topic of conversation during dinner?" Clarke quirked her brow at the brunette and grinned.

"Of course not!" In her state, Lexa didn't get the sarcasm. "But your mom can read people and she's going to know!"

Clarke walked towards her friend and put her hands on her shoulders to stop her from moving. "She's not going to know you had her daughter's face between your legs, Lex," she said calmly, although kept her usual playfulness.

"It's not funny, Clarke. She likes me and she could've walked in on us and-"

"No, she couldn't have walked in on us because she had the weekly staff meeting that ended by the time we were asleep," Clarke assured. "Now can you relax, please? I'm starving."

Lexa took some deep breaths to get her heartbeats back to their normal pace. She reminded herself that Clarke knew what she was doing and wouldn't have risked getting caught. Or maybe she would've, just a bit? Clarke was a little insane, Lexa knew that much. There was no real reason to panic and she was over analyzing things, which she tried to stop doing so much.

They went out to the kitchen, where they heard Abby moving the food from the containers to plates. The older woman was pleasantly surprised to find Lexa was joining them for the meal and quickly fixed her a plate. She didn't get why her daughter ordered so much food just for them, then seeing her child's friend there cleared it up. Lexa was good company, the relaxed one between Clarke, Raven and Octavia and she kept them grounded, which, of course, Abby liked. They sat together and talked about their day and how college was going for both young women. The only awkward part was when Abby began to ask about their dating life and told them those were the years they needed to enjoy and discover themselves. Lexa got so red in the face that Clarke had to excuse it by saying she accidently put too much spice in the brunette's food. The older woman didn't think too much about it and kept talking. She didn't notice Clarke's hand rubbing Lexa's leg, the two girls didn't even realize that was happening.

* * *

The next morning all Clarke did was studying; she wanted to keep her good grades and also to have the night off to hang out with her friends. She managed to ignore her phone until she took a break for lunch. She ate with one arm, while the other was busy scheduling plans for later on her phone. It took a while, though they did end up with plans for later.

When the time to go out arrived, Clarke wore a pink tank top with a cool drawing on it and skinny jeans. She put some light makeup, wore a necklace and made her way to her friends' apartment. She stopped on her way there to pick up food for their night in - pizzas with different toppings, so everyone would be pleased. When she arrived, Octavia welcomed her by grabbing the boxes from her hands and taking them to the living room, where they planned on watching some movies and eating. The blonde and Raven laughed at their always-hungry friend and hugged each other. Clarke needn't to ask where their other friend was and told the two she was going to call her.

Clarke went to Lexa's room and knocked once before she opened the door. She tilted her head and slowly a smug smile spread on her face. The blonde saw Lexa quickly closing her laptop and look mortified at seeing someone at her door.

"I came here for my thank you for getting the girls to stay in tonight instead of forcing you out to drink," Clarke spoke slowly as she took a couple of steps into the room. "But I may have walked in on something far more interesting." The blonde enjoyed it even more when Lexa looked like she was seconds from fainting. "Would you like to tell me what you were looking at, Lex?"

"No," Lexa answered and got off her bed to make her way out of her room and that highly awkward situation.

Clarke put her hand on her friend's arm to stop her and shook her head. "C'mon, you can tell me!" She leaned into the other young woman. "I thought you were going to talk to me about this stuff now."

Lexa tried to avoid looking at the blonde and to stop her body from hitting up; whether it was from embarrassment or arousal. "Who said it was something like that?" It was a weak attempt at playing it cool and they both knew it.

"How about you drop the act and talk to me?" Clarke pulled Lexa with her back to the brunette's bed and they sat next to one another, still holding hands.

Lexa shrugged and licked her lips that became dry due to the tension she felt. "It's not what you're thinking." Lexa received a doubtful look from the blonde and quickly continued. "I wasn't watching... I was on Google, just searching for stuff." Lexa struggled to let out.

That Clarke could actually believe. "What kind of stuff?" She wanted to know more, maybe she could've been a better source than some creepy site.

"Just.. I don't know, different things people do other than, you know, what we did.." the brunette's voice got quieter with each word, but Clarke was proud she actually told her.

Clarke gently rubbed different parts of Lexa's hand with her fingers to calm her down. Lexa was making progress and Clarke knew how big it is for her friend, she wasn't going to mock it in any way. "Like positions or kinks? Maybe toys?" Clarke asked carefully.

Lexa gulped and scratched the back of her head with her free hand. She was so curious to know, to finally be able to be open about it, that simply talking got her a bit hot. "I didn't really focus on one thing... I went from one thing to another, reading about it, trying to understand.." Reading always helped her, although not when it came to something related to social interaction; that she had to learn by experience and sometimes, got burned.

"There are so many ways to have sex and it's good to explore them," Clarke started. "Reading can be the first step, to roll out things you know for sure you won't be into. Then, you'd want to try the other ones out, see if you like other things other than someone going down on you or fingering you, but like in a fun way."

A tomato was less red than Lexa's face and the tip of her ears. "Is that a suggestion, again, miss Griffin?" she somehow let out, trying to lighten the mood.

Like there was a chance Clarke would say no to the possibility of having some great and sexy fun. "It can surely be," she answered and winked.

They looked at each other without speaking. Thoughts of their previous adventure together cause their bodies to heat up. They could see a hint of darkness filling both green and blue. The excitement of experimenting gave Lexa a rush she wasn't familiar with until the day before. For Clarke it was the crossing the lines and doing something they perhaps shouldn't that got her the most, but also the possibility of exploring Lexa's deep desires.

Just when the tension reached its peak and the girls couldn't bare it, Raven banged on the door.

"O is going to finish the food if you don't come!" she yelled. "We want to start the movie, get your asses to the living room!"

It startled them and caused them to jump apart; not that they were actually doing anything, not really.

"You heard her, we must go save our pizza," Clarke said, amused.

Lexa took a couple of deep breaths before she nodded and they stood up. Before taking any steps, though, she spoke in a silent voice. "Same time as yesterday?"

Clarke turned to look at her friend and after a moment, she understood the depth of the question. "Same time."

How were they supposed to spend the evening with their other friends, watching movies and eating while their mind swam in the gutter?

"What happened to your lip?" Lexa asked as they walked out, but didn't get an answer as to why her best friend's lips were bruised.

* * *

It was time again and like they did the previous time, the young women got their bodies and casual outfits ready. That time, though, Clarke made sure to properly touch herself a couple of times before Lexa arrived.

The blonde had the whole setup ready when Lexa showed up. This time the brunette decided to pull her hair up, to make it comfortable for both, knowing how hot and sweaty it was going to get. Clarke loved seeing girls in that hairstyle and somewhere in her mind, Lexa knew it, thought didn't do it intentionally.

They already talked about how to start the exploration, although without getting into specifics. They said stuff like toys can wait for a bit, until Lexa felt completely comfortable with the more vanilla side. Once that was set, Lexa told Clarke she trusted her to lead the broadcast again and that she'd tell her to stop if needed. It got Clarke to think of what they could do that would be arousing and entertaining and also would contribute to Lexa's goal. It didn't take her much time to come up with something and damn, she couldn't wait to start.

Before reaching the blonde's room, Clarke gave Lexa a glass of water and they had a small talk to rid a bit of the tension. Then it was time. They entered the room and, once again, set next to each other on the bed.

"Hey, everyone!" Clarke said once there was a decent amount of viewers. It took a couple of minutes of them just reading the chat, until people got their notifications about the show and got there. "Most of you know this sexy lady next to me and those who don't need to go back and watch the previous stream, it'd be worth it I can assure you," she said and added a wink. "Now my friend Lexie has some things she'd like to try and we said, why not try 'em in front of the camera?" Clarke turned to Lexa, who smiled back at her. "We're starting slow, getting her body ready for any props we'd use in the future," Clarke continued to explain while rubbing Lexa's leg. "I think that's enough talking. I hope you'll enjoy it as much as we're going to," she summed up and turned her body towards her friend. Clarke almost jumped on the brunette when she saw her biting her lip and looking at her with both innocence and hunger.

Clarke put her finger under Lexa's chin and brought her in for a kiss. She broke it before it could get heated and tried not lean back in when she saw the pout on her friend's face. She moved her finger to Lexa's shirt and pulled on it, so she could look at her breasts, "I see my work is fading." The hickey she made there a couple of days ago was almost gone. An almost primal instinct in her needed to keep the mark on Lexa and maybe even add more. Seeing the pale skin with a bruised caused by passion really got the blonde going.

Lexa licked her lips. "W-We can't let that happen," she replied, attempting to be seductive and confident.

It was adorable, really, and Clarke couldn't help but crash her lips onto those of her friend again. She moaned when she met with Lexa's tongue, not expecting it to happen right away. She cupped the brunette's face and moved her body closer. Lexa covered Clarke's hands with her own and gently sucked on her bottom lip; she wasn't sure about that move, well up until she heard her best friend moan again. She didn't want to stop, but there was something she wanted more than kissing. They separated and Clarke obviously looked she wanted it to continue, but at the same time curious as to what got Lexa to stop. The brunette felt unsure of how to express what she wanted, so she took Clarke's hands and put them on her shirt. "Your work is waiting to be fixed." she muttered loud enough for those watching to hear.

Clarke looked at where her hands were, then at the green eyes filled with nervousness, shyness and a desire to be touched and taught. She might've been the one to actually do the stuff and lead Lexa through that, but the brunette was definitely the one in charge. Being asked to undress her and suck on that tender area again made Clarke uncomfortably wet; nothing she did prior to this helped keep her arousal in check. She did what Lexa asked without words and bit hard on her lip at the beauty in front of her; the stiff nipples, toned stomach, long legs. Before she could do anything, Lexa looked up and down on her, asking silently for Clarke to rid of the unnecessary fabric as well. Quick Clarke obeyed and granted approval to touch.

First, she felt arms wrapping around her, pulling her closer and holding her tightly. She got wet by only picturing what Clarke was going to do to her body in just moments. Her center was close to Clarke's knee and once she slightly brushed against it, Lexa couldn't stop.

"I see someone is eager." Clarke smirked and moved her hands to Lexa's ass. She brought her against her knee and squeezed her ass, but then pushed her enough so she couldn't get any friction. "You're going to cum a lot, but not just yet. Can you wait for me, baby?"

Lexa needed to feel something against her, but the want to follow Clarke overcame it. She nodded and felt warmth in her chest seeing the smile the blonde gave her.

Knowing by now that her shy friend, strangely, felt more comfortable with anything sex related in front of the camera, Clarke started her plan. "If I'm going to ask you something, you're going to answer me truthfully?" she asked and adjusted how they were sitting so the people watching could see everything.

Another nod.

Clarke began to twist and pull on Lexa's nipples and nap on her neck, careful not to leave a mark where people could actually see it. "Did you touch yourself since Thursday?"

Lexa shook her head and did her best to keep her hips from moving against the air.

"You didn't?" Clarke turned to the camera and shook her head, then returned to kissing down Lexa's neck. "That's not good, Lexie, you need to take care of yourself." Clarke's husky voice mixed with her touch increased Lexa's wetness.

"I'm n-not good at it," Lexa mumbled. Clarke kept playing with her nipples, only rougher and Lexa felt like she might actually cum.

That was exactly what Clarke wanted to hear, only she didn't expect it to turn her on so much. "Well, I'm going to teach you," she said and bit on Lexa's bottom lip. "Right after I'm done making sure your breast has my mark on it." Lexa arched her back at hearing that, desperate to feel her best friend's teeth on her. The brunette moaned when Clarke sank her teeth into her skin and at the same time pinched her nipple. Hearing the reaction, Clarke pinched, pulled and twisted harder and worked faster on Lexa's other breast.

"Hmm..." Lexa's hand found Clarke's hair and pushed her impossibly closer. "Harder." Clarke looked up to see it wasn't for sure, then obeyed the request. "Oh, shit, yes."

"You close, Lexie?" Clarke asked once she was pleased with the mark she made.

Lexa nodded.

"Remember, use your words, baby," Clarke said, now giving both nipples the same treatment and looking between Lexa's wetness to the chat going wild.

"So close."

The blonde didn't plan on making Lexa cum like that, not on that broadcast anyway, but her voice was so sexy and her body was desperate for release; Clarke couldn't stop herself from giving her friend what she needed. "I'm going to keep playing with your nipples for the next couple of minutes. If you can cum, great, if not, we're moving on," the blonde said, knowing well enough how close her friend was and how aroused what she was doing to her made her.

Clarke took the left nipple into her mouth; she sucked and bite just hard enough to not draw blood. She moaned at Lexa trying to feel more and almost suffocating her in the process. Dying sucking on her gorgeous friend's breast didn't seem like a bad way to go. Clarke wished she had her red dildo deep inside of her to ride on while getting Lexa off. Lexa made her insane with need and she wanted to find all possible ways to make the young woman shake with getting an orgasm after an orgasm.

"I'm.. So.. Yes, just a little more." Lexa didn't even know you could climax by someone doing to you what Clarke did to her. It was a great decision to be on Clarke's show, she realized it more and more as she got closer to her orgasm.

It took a bit more than Clarke initially set, but she wasn't about to stop and didn't regret it when Lexa's came saying her name and shaking against her.

"What do you say about that, guys?" She looked at the camera, still holding Lexa close and letting her catch her breath. "Her sensitive nipples and my professional mouth can do magic, huh?" She giggled and took a moment to read the chat and how most of people wrote how amazing it was and that it made them cum as well.

"Those who didn't cum just yet, don't you worry, we're not done," Clarke said with a smirk.

"We're not?" Lexa was surprised, but glad.

"Nope!" Clarke moved to lean on the headboard and gestured for Lexa to move closer. "Sit here," She pointed between her legs. "With your back to me."

Lexa followed the instructions and once her back was to the blonde, she felt her wetness. Lexa wanted to touch her best friend, to make her feel like the blonde made her feel, but she was set on listening to Clarke and going with her plan; it was what made her feel safe. Perhaps after that, she could touch her, maybe Clarke planned for that lesson.

Clarke's mind was somewhere else, doing her best to ignore the raging fire between her legs. She ran her hands over Lexa's body; on her arms, her sore breasts, her stomach and her legs. "I told you, you won't cum just once," the blonde husked and gently kissed Lexa's jawline.

Lexa was actually dripping on the sheets and despite cumming just moments ago, she felt herself getting turned on again.

Clarke took Lexa's index and middle finger and slowly put it on her visibly swollen clit. With her other hand she stopped her friend's hips from moving. "I want you to touch yourself. Don't worry, I'm going to tell you what to do, just close your eyes and follow my voice."

And so Lexa closed her eyes and waited for instructions. Touching herself was never an easy task, it never brought her even close to what Clarke made her feel, so she was excited to discover what it would feel like doing it like that.

"Start to slowly circle your clit and tell me how it feels."

It surprised Lexa how more wet she was getting, but it didn't bother her; she was too into the pleasure. "Hmm.. It's good, Clarke."

Clarke licked her lips and brushed her nose against her friend's neck. "Keep doing it like that, Lexie; slow and steady."

The blonde found Lexa's sweet spot on her neck and lightly kissed it. Her hands roamed her body, flicking over-aroused nipples every now and then.

"More," she asked, didn't demand.

"What's the magic word, baby?"

"Please. I need more, please." Lexa quickly corrected herself and tried to keep to her orders of not changing the pace.

It was all for Lexa, or so it began, but Clarke found it so thrilling and damn she needed to get off. But not yet. She looked at the chat and grinned, people were going mad.

"Keep the pace," Before Clarke even finished, she saw a pout on Lexa's face. "I'm not done, baby, don't worry." she kissed her cheek and continue. "I want you to slide your other middle finger into your pussy, deep inside and to feel around. You're so wet, you'd barely feel anything."

Lexa was nervous, but Clarke knew what she was doing and would never hurt her. So Lexa took a deep breath and slowly pushed her middle finger into the center of her wetness and moaned Clarke's name.

"It feels good, right, _commander_?" The nickname slide off her lips easily without too much thought. Clarke's own hands began to once more fondle Lexa's breasts; her moves were rough, trying to get her frustration so she won't touch herself.

"Yes, it's  _so_ good." Lexa let her finger move around, figuring what felt good. Hearing the nickname made her take a deep breath in, especially with Clarke's husky voice.

"I know it's a first, but you're so wet and it won't hurt - would you like another finger inside?" Clarke asked and bit Lexa's lobe, sending the viewers a grin as well.

"I can try," Lexa answered; wanting to feel more, yet nervous.

"How about you keep the pace on your clit and don't move the finger in your pussy? I'll get another one in. How does that sound?"

Holy shit, Lexa felt like a hard push towards the edge hearing those words. "Please, Clarke." was all she could say.

Clarke watched a ton of movies where people did it and actually tried it once, so she was sure it was possible; especially with the dripping pussy of her friend. She moved her own index finger in Lexa's wetness, feeling she missed the warmth and touch of the young woman's center. She told Lexa to move her finger to the side, to try and stretch herself as much as she could and not to worry, that it could stretch a lot when someone was as turned on as Lexa was. She pushed in and pulled out a few times before reaching all the way in, her knuckles hitting the entrance.

"Oh my god!"

"That feels nice, right?"

"That's putting it lightly."

Clarke felt so proud of herself and of Lexa. She winked and the camera and said, "I'm going to start moving, match my pace as it changes." Just when Lexa nodded did Clarke start moving. She moved slowly in and out while continuing to kiss the girl's neck and using her free hand to brush over her stomach. "You're doing so great, baby," she whispered, totally in the moment, the viewers couldn't even catch that. "A bit faster, Lex, just the one in your pussy," again, it was said only for Lexa to hear.

The words whispered in her ear together with all the hands on and in her body felt amazing. It was taking her to her peak in the best way; not too slow and not rushed. It was sensual and she knew people could tell how honest the situation was and it turned them on.

"I'm getting close again, Clarke." her words were silent as well, but loud enough for the mic to pick them up.

"Don't hold back, cum when you reach it, baby," Clarke spoke up, her face buried in Lexa's neck and her smell clouding her mind.

Their fingers moved fast in perfect sync and with the other one on her clit, Lexa was getting there quickly. Her body tensed up and she threw her head back to rest on Clarke's shoulder. "I'm.. I'm.." Clarke felt Lexa moving faster, so she did the same, enjoying the woman's walls closing around her. Lexa bucked her hips with no control and felt that blissful feeling washing her once more. "Emm.. Yes!"

Clarke kept her finger out and held into Lexa tightly, waiting for her friend to come back from such a strong orgasm. It took Lexa a few moments and some deep breaths until she finally opened her eyes.

"Enjoyed yourself?" Clarke asked playfully.

"Most definitely," Lexa answered with a lazy smile.

Clarke looked at her friend for a few long moments, thinking things that were for sure out of line. "Another round or are you done for today? People want you to sit on my face.."

Lexa felt a surge of heat going through her body. "Maybe you sit on mine?" she suggested, considering Clarke didn't cum at all.

"Not tonight, Lexie." She pecked her lips and turned to face the camera. "Two awesome orgasms, that was really great, huh? Wait for next time to see if we can reach three." Lexa gave Clarke a playful slap on the arm. "Or maybe something else," the blonde laughed and moved her hand towards her mouth, only Lexa took it and put Clarke's finger in her own mouth. Clarke was shocked and thought she might cum by simply watching the brunette suck her own juices from her finger. "T-That's my thing," she tried to sound upset or angry, but it came out weak.

Lexa raised her own hand. "I was curious, but here if you insist."

Clarke leaned in, feeling the world fading around her, and sucked Lexa's finger clean; somehow it tasted better than on her own. "Hmm.." she couldn't help but moan. "That's it for today! Come watch me Thursday or rather watch me and  _then cum_." Clarke winked and ended the show, feeling overwhelmed.

"Really, Clarke, again?" Lexa moved from her best friend and turned to look at her.

"What?" Did she do something wrong?

"What about you?" Lexa asked and glance at the obvious arousal of the blonde that stained the sheets.

Clarke shrugged, "I'll be fine,  _Commander_. But I do need a shower." Clarke got up and gave Lexa the bottle of water she prepared. "You can take one after me, I'll just be a few minutes."

"Take all the time that you need.." Lexa was disappointed and didn't understand, but she assumed Clarke was going to take care of herself in the shower, so she drank her water and tried to rest.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know how hard it is not to let Lexa touch Clarke? It's another cold shower for our blonde.  
> Want to know what caused the small bruised on Clarke lips? ;) [ Check the bonus scene!](http://lesbianships.tumblr.com/post/146893963992)  
> If you have sexy ideas for future chapters or songs that can go along with the fic, send me an ask on Tumblr or write in the comments.


	3. Wet The Bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been forever! I'm sorry for keeping you waiting, life is crazy busy. It's 2:20 am and I need to wake up in a few hours, but I got inspired and had to finish.  
> It's a long one and filthy. I hope to get more development in the next one, but I hope you like all the smut.
> 
> This chapter's song is [Wet The Bed by Chris Brown](https://youtu.be/Q_ljNRC8qqM).

Studying all day and trying to stay focused so she could actually memorize the material was extremely tiring for Lexa. The courses interested her and she was one of those who could sit down for hours, however even she had limits. She decided to take a short break and come back with a fresh mind. So Lexa got up from her small desk and went to rest on her bed. A nap was out of the question because Lexa knew she'd end up sleeping for too long, So she grabbed her laptop and first went and checked her email. She had a few new mails waiting for her to open and read, but Lexa's eyes were focused on only one - Clarke going live. Yes, she subscribed to Clarke's show and justified it by saying she supported Clarke; which made total sense and wasn't creepy at all. Lexa gulped as she clicked the message and wasn't even in full control when she clicked to get to the actual stream. Her mind didn't fully functioned or else she would've stopped herself from watching her friend fucking herself live. It took the video a few seconds to load, but when it did, Lexa saw Clarke had already started the show. The blonde was almost fully naked, except a purple thong that barely hid anything. Lexa was able to look away long enough to notice a large red dildo and a matching vibrator next to her best friend and felt her throat becoming dry. When Clarke reached for the smaller toy, it was like Lexa realized what she was doing and quickly clicked the homepage. She exhaled, relieved she reacted in time and didn't sit there and watched her friend getting off live. But Lexa didn't close the window, she was still on Clarke's site and couldn't stop her eyes from scanning it. It had some pictures and a bit about Clarke, or more the persona she built for herself online, but what really caught Lexa's eyes was a video of an old stream. The thumbnail showed Clarke in a skimpy black nightgown, facing away from the camera and holding the same dildo Lexa just saw inside of her. It was like a flame was ignited inside her and also Lexa was super curious as to how Clarke managed to get that huge thing almost fully inside of herself. So she clicked the video. Lexa put her earphones on and relaxed back. She smiled when Clarke's bright expression came into view, not at all thinking what it meant that she watched that video or why it made her feel so many things at once.

Porn never got her going, it actually did the opposite, but watching Clarke moving her hands over her body and getting her nipples hard made Lexa's whole body shiver. Boobs were her thing, no questions about it, and even with how naive and oblivious Lexa was, she most definitely noticed how blessed Clarke was in that department. The blonde's breasts looked phenomenal in the tight nightgown, making Lexa wish she could see them in that nightgown in real life. Lexa was in a trance; completely hypnotized by her friend's body and movements. Her thoughts weren't something she'd ever have let herself have and the tiny thrusts of her hips weren't something she even noticed she was doing.

On the screen, Clarke caressed her center above a matching black thong and quietly moaned. She laid on her back, with her legs spread, and teased herself - making Lexa hot everywhere. The brunette couldn't do anything but stare at how Clarke licked her lips, how she didn't cave to how aroused she was and moved slowly against the fabric of her thong and how her breathing became just a bit quicker. It was clear Clarke was very aroused, so much that Lexa thought Clarke's nipples might tear the fabric that covered them. On some level, she kind of hope that did.

Lexa stayed still and when Clarke took the thong off and revealed how wet she was, the brunette could barely breath. She couldn't think of any repercussions of her actions, it was like a part she didn't know was in her took over. She bit her lip when Clarke took the large red dildo, put some lube on it and began to tease her entrance. The toy looked way too big; Lexa didn't understand how it can go inside and why someone would want such a huge toy. Her heart raced when Clarke started to push it in. She let a quiet moan slip when she heard Clarke whimper in pleasure. Her hand pressed hard against her covered center as she watched her friend taking the whole toy in. Lexa's eyes rolled back when Clarke said how great it felt to be so full. She didn't notice the she soaked both her underwear and shorts nor that her hand moved in circles. On the screen, Clarke turned so her pussy was the main focus and her head pressed against the mattress. Lexa could clearly see the wetness dripping from Clarke's pussy and how swollen her clit was. The voices coming from the blonde drove her crazy without acknowledging it. She was amazed with how easily Clarke fucked herself and how free she was doing so.

Loud knocks on the brunette's door brought her back and shocked her. She closed her laptop and removed her hand from touching herself.

"What?!" she yelled, both annoyed and scared that one of her roommates walking it.

"Grocery shopping! You have ten minutes," Octavia yelled right back.

"Take Reyes!" Lexa couldn't possibly do anything but bury herself under her blanket and die of shame.

"She said it's your turn, so get ready because we're out in ten whether you're dressed or in your pj." Lexa knew Octavia wasn't bluffing and sighed. Maybe it was for the best - Octavia saved her from going way too far. She had to clean her mind from Clarke and the amazing thing she could do to her without even knowing. Lexa had no time for a real shower, so she just splashed some water on herself and changed quickly, not wanting her roommate to drag her out in her pj or towel.

* * *

A day later and Lexa successfully blocked what she'd done, or so she allowed herself to believe. She didn't go on the site and somehow didn't get to talk to Clarke much. The blonde wasn't going to let them go too much time without at least talking and texted Lexa asking if she could take a break. Lexa's answered didn't matter much because the blonde quickly got her to agree to go to the mall for a quick, mandatory shopping.

"So what is it that you just must buy now? If it's a dress, I swear I'll throw all your clothes." Clarke's closet was full of any item a person could think of and besides, Octavia or Raven would've been a better partner for that.

Clarke chuckled and shook her head. "It's a prop for our next study session," she said casually.

It took Lexa a second, but the moment she got the meaning, her face turned red. "You mean..."

"We're going to a sex shop, yes." Clarke looked so happy saying that, while next to her Lexa almost got a seizure. "Don't worry, though, it's just for handcuffs."

Handcuffs? They didn't talk about what or even when they were going to do another show, but obviously Clarke thought about it. "Don't you have one of those? We don't need to-"

"I want you to have your own, so we're going to get them real quick."

"Clarke!" Lexa groaned. "Do you enjoy watching me being embarrassed?"

"A bit," Clarke turned to her with a grin and laughed when she received a light push. "No, really, I want to get one for you and to get you more comfortable for when we try other things, so try to chill."

Lexa tried to  _chill_ , but her body preferred being nervous instead. A short while ago she barely had sex, she couldn't think of ever trying stuff like that and now she headed towards a sex shop with her best friend, who was responsible for the best orgasms she ever had. The same best friend she almost climaxed watching. She did her best to ignore that ever happened, still her body had a strong reaction and Lexa could swear it had gotten hotter suddenly.

"Griffin!" the saleswoman called happily once they walked into a small shop. "I see you brought a friend."

Clarke smiled and walked towards the woman. "Yeah, you know this is my one and only toy store."

It seemed to please the woman to hear that. "And you're my favorite customer." Lexa felt strange about the exchange, but was too nervous about being in a sex shop so she wrote it off as a part of it. "The name is Niylah," The woman turned to Lexa, "My shop is fitted to help any person find the most fun and pleasure in the bedroom."

"This time we're only here for one simple item - cuffs."

Lexa's cheeks burned, but neither women said a word. "You probably know the store better than me. I'll be here if you need any help."

Clarke shot a quick thank you and grabbed Lexa's hand and began to walk, knowing exactly where to find the cuffs. There were so many types and colors that Lexa felt lost, not to mention she was completely distracted by all the other toys all around her. 'How', 'why' and 'damn' were some of the words that crossed the brunette's mind.

"Lex, are you listening to me or are you checking out the butt plugs?"

Lexa's head snapped towards Clarke and she cleared her throat and hoped she didn't blush too much. She totally did.

"We'll get to that, don't worry." Clarke wink.

"You enjoy it far too much, Griffin." Lexa felt awkward being there, but she was also curious as to what Clarke had planned for them. Butt plugs? With Clarke she saw herself trying so many think that would've freaked her the fuck out otherwise.

"And if you focus for a minute, you'll enjoy it tomorrow." Clarke smirked and pulled Lexa closer to the cuff display. The blonde's perfume threatened to distract Lexa once more, but Clarke talked again and kept her friend from zoning out. "Look at those, the simple ones, it's perfect for now."

"I didn't know there were so many types," Lexa mumbled.

"They serve different purposes, depending on what the pair wants," Clarke replayed with a serious tone. It was fun to see Lexa get all flustered and shy and to try stuff with her, but the number one reason behind it was to help Lexa and Clarke took it seriously. "This one," Clarke pointed at one just in front of them. "-is perfect for beginners. It's made of leather, so it's gentle, it's safe and simple. You just cuff someone to the bed or other surface." she explained, then pointed to another type of cuffs. "Those can connect to other types of restrains and can be much rougher. It's for those who're more into bondage. I won't mind using stuff like that, I think, but it's way in the future for us."

It's like all the nervous feeling disappeared. Clarke's voice was soothing and it warmed Lexa's heart that she patiently explained to her. The blonde made sure she knew it'd be perfectly fine to be into that, to want to explore more of this when they time is right. Lexa simply nodded because hugging Clarke right then would've been strange.

"How do you feel about the red one?"

"Red is more your color," Lexa said without thinking. She didn't notice the words, nor her best friend's reaction, which was shock and then a knowing smirk. "How about the black-blue one?"

"Yeah, cool," she answered with a smirk still on her face, but erased it once Lexa turned to her.

"So are you going to tell me what those are for?"

"Nope," Clarke popped the P and began to walk to the register.

"Seriously? I thought you wanted me prepared when we do that." Lexa hated not knowing stuff and Clarke was so good at not talking when she didn't want to.

"It's better kept as a surprise," Clarke said, then her face softened. "But don't worry, it's still very much in the vanilla area, just more playful."

Lexa trusted Clare or else none of that would occur, though her curiosity was over the roof. "And you expect me to wait?"

"Waiting is definitely an important lesson," Clarke bit her lips and waggle her brows.

That was just mean, Lexa thought to herself, yet didn't say it and kept walking. She didn't notice she actually stopped to look at an item, only when Clarke's voice was right in her ear.

"We can definitely try those, I know for a fact you'll like them." the blonde whispered, making the hair on Lexa's neck stand.

They were both looking at a set of nipple clamps. Clarke was right, she'd love to try it if what Clarke did to her on the previous stream was any indication. Lexa couldn't speak; she felt turned on and the shyness came back full force. Clarke knew her body, she knew it better than she knew it herself.

"Not now, though."

"No?" she sounded so desperate, how embarrassing, not that she cared at the moment.

"Not yet, we should ease you into stuff. Those would be too far of a jump," Clarke explained. "I want you to be totally comfortable with your body and sex in general before we try that kind of stuff."

How did she get Clarke to be her friend, Lexa wasn't sure, but she was thankful to have such a caring person in her life.

There was a promise to try it at some point and without the other knowing, it made it a bit uncomfortable between their legs. 

* * *

Lexa got home to only one of her roommates. Raven played some game on their PS4 console and Lexa assumed Octavia went to visit her brother. She said hello and thanks the other young woman for making enough food for her as well. Lexa came home starving, but she had something much urgent to take care of before. Clarke showed her how to do it, yet Lexa doubt she'd be any good. Not even remotely close to Clarke's professional hands. However, Lexa felt beyond turned on and had to at least try something.

Not trusting herself to do a good job, the brunette chose to try a cold shower first. She stood under the stream of water; not moving or touching anywhere that could've frustrate her more. She came out shaking and still aroused.

Not having any other choice, Lexa laid on her bed and tried to play with her nipples. It felt nice, but nothing like it felt when Clarke tugged on them. She felt some wetness between her legs, yet when she tried to touch herself there it not quiet did it for her.

Porn would not work and watching Clarke was forbidden. Closing her eyes and trying to think sexy thoughts only made her nervous.

Lexa wanted to scream.

To add to that, her phone started to ring.

"What?!" she answered without bothering to check the caller ID.

_"Wow, what happened? Did Ray beat your high score again in that stupid game of yours?"_

Clarke's voice threw Lexa out of balance. A moment ago she was on the verge of crying because nothing worked and she felt so turned on, and then she heard her voice and her body woke up.

"N-No." Lexa cleared her throat.

_"Something else, then?"_

"No, all fine." Lexa needed to change the subject and fast. "Why did you call? We were together just an hour or so ago."

 _"To talk about tomorrow, but I won't until you tell me why you answered your phone like that?"_ Clarke could be stubborn when she wanted to.

Lexa sighed; there was no point in dragging it if Clarke wasn't giving up. "It's sex related and I don't really want to talk about it."

_"I thought we agreed to discuss sex so it won't turn you into a tomato every time you just say the word."_

On some level, Clarke was right, but it was extremely embarrassing talking about it to someone. She'd done better when it came to their 'study sessions', but what she was going through at the moment was completely different and so not something to share.

_"Lexa, I'm waiting. There is nothing to be ashamed of. You know I won't laugh and probably help you with it, so talk."_

"I can't talk to you about touching myself!" she silently screamed in frustration.

 _"I had my finger deep inside of you, you can talk to me about anything,"_ The girl had no boundaries and that sentence sent a warm wave through Lexa's body.  _"Did something happened?"_

Another sigh. "No and that's the problem."

_"Can you explain a little more?"_

"No.." She really couldn't.

_"Could you answer if I ask?"_

"Maybe.."

_"Did you try something and it didn't work?"_

Lexa bit her lip and nodded. She then remembered Clarke couldn't see her and gave a silent yes.

_"Did you do something similar to what we did?"_

Another whispered yes.

 _"Well, that's ok. It's different having someone else touch you or be there and tell you what to do. I'm sure you'll find what turns you on when you're alone," Clarke reassured. "Take a deep breath, maybe put some music and relax. You won't get anything moving if you're stressed to orgasm."_ It actually made sense for Lexa and it made her smile that Clarke knew just what to say, that knew Lexa needed some kind of explanation.  _"Your boobs are hells sensitive, so try to tease them by brushing your fingertips and softly tugging on the nipples."_

Lexa licked her lips. She was dead focused on every word that came out of Clarke's mouths.

 _"Take your time, there is no rush. Be a bit rougher when you feel it starting to work, but don't move down just yet."_ Clarke's voice became husky and Lexa felt hot.  _"How are your nipples right now?"_

"Clarke.." she whined. Lexa felt so awkward, yet she knew how badly she needed it and that Clarke can get her there. Even without being present.

 _"Think of me as your training wheels right now. "_ Clarke said in an attempt to loose Lexa up.  _"Don't think, just get in the moment. Can you try?"_

Lexa took a moment for herself and filled her lungs with air. Somehow, Clarke managed to sort the mess in her head and get her to stop over-think. They were so different, but in some way compatible.

"I can."

 _"That's good, Lex."_ Clarke sounded happy.  _"Do you have any clothes on?"_ again with the husky voice that got Lexa every time.

"Panties and t shirt."

 _"Lose the shirt,"_ Clarke said almost immediately.

"It's off."

_"Great. Now use your free hand to brush over your nipple, get it hard."_

Lexa did just as she was told. She let Clarke's voice take over and it indeed woke her body. 'Woke' would actually be an understatement. The arousal built for so long that Lexa was certain she reached new levels. Being on the phone instead of in front of each other and a camera made a difference too. It was a good thing Lexa didn't think because otherwise she would've freaked out big time.

_"You can palm your breast with your nipple between your fingers and softly massage it."_

Lexa's eyes were closed and she was so into it that she didn't feel her hips moving or her back slightly arched from the bed.

_"Is it stiff, Lex?"_

"Y-Yeah," Lexa answered after licking her lips.

_"Check the other one and tell me if it's hard too or it needs some attention."_

Long, slim fingers moved from one breast to another and Lexa couldn't hold back the quiet moan that left her mouth when she touched her hard nipple. "H-Hard."

_"That's so good. And do you think you're wet?"_

She didn't think about it; touching her breasts felt awesome, she probably could've cum by just that. When Clarke mentioned it, it focused Lexa and she blushed at how soaked her panties were.

_"Lex, I need words."_

Lexa put a hand over her face, trying not to let the shyness ruin a potentially great orgasm. She reminded herself it was Clarke and lowered her hand to her bare stomach. "So wet."

It was Clarke's turn to be silent and for a second Lexa thought the call ended somehow. "Cla-"

"Take one finger and brush it softly over your panties," Clarke sounded a little out of breath and like her voice dropped even more. It sounded sexy, not that Lexa thought Clarke's voice was sexy. Thinking wasn't allowed in that moment.

When did her clit got so swollen? Lexa moaned at the barely-there touch. She felt the wetness against her finger, making it difficult not to press for more friction.

_"Just rub your finger softly and slowly over your clit and your entrance. Get yourself to the point where you can't take it any longer and stop."_

"Clarke, please." It was too much, she needed the blonde to guide her over the edge and make sure it's safe.

 _"You're getting there, Lex."_ The brunette could hear Clarke taking a deep breath and despite being so close that she almost cried, she waited for Clarke's next words. _"Drop your panties, throw them and start rubbing your clit - first slow, then increase the speed."_

Not wasting one moment, Lexa lowered her panties and let them drop to the side of the bed. When her finger met with skin, she found out just how wet she was and let out a moan.

_"Does it feel good, Lex? Rubbing your wetness and getting closer to climax? Rub fast and keep a steady rhythm. Let your body move as it pleases."_

And Lexa's body sure moved - her back arched, her hips kept bucking, she bit her lip to try stop herself from moaning too loud. Her toes curled into the sheets, signaling how close she was getting.

_'I know you're close just by hearing your breathing and those quiet moans you're trying to keep at bay. Don't worry, tomorrow you'll scream as much as you want. For now, keep working on your clit."_

"I c-can't.. I need to.. Holy.. Clarke, I'm so close."

Another silent, though Lexa's mind didn't quite catch it being too busy nearing a well needed release.

"Clarke, what do I do? I'm almost there."

 _"Can you push a finger in?"_ came a raspy voice.

She didn't answer and instead slid a finger inside and bit hard on her lip, almost drawing blood.

_"From the noises I assume you did. Good job, Lex. Pump it fast, make yourself cum."_

That word coming out of Clarke's mouth, with her raspy voice drove Lexa insane. "Again."

_"What do you need, babe?"_

"S-Say it again."

They were so desperate for Lexa to climax that their minds were faded, not registering what Clarke called Lexa.

_"You want to cum so badly, don't you? So fuck yourself hard, Lex, and cum."_

That was it. Lexa turned her head and bit the pillow while her body shook. Her back arched so far from the bed and her wetness stained the sheets. She rode her finger some more, not wanting to waste any moment of that incredible orgasm. "Damn, that was.." She tried to speak, but her lungs were in need of air and her heartbeats needed to slow down.

 _"Practice makes perfect. It'll get easier if you relax and connect with what your body desire."_ Clarke's voice sounded off, yet honest and with the same warmth and care it always carried when they talked.

"You know how to do it better than I do." The fog still hadn't clear and the words just came out, but for some reason Clarke didn't have any weird reaction to that.

_"You'll learn. But for now, how about you rest and we'll talk tomorrow?"_

"But you wanted to talk about something?" Lext said, already curled into a fetus position and eyes closed.

_"Nothing important. Sleep well."_

"Thanks, Clarke, you're the best."

* * *

_"When you get here just enter, the door will be open. I'm finishing the setup."_ The text she got from Clarke read. Clarke had a problem with keeping her doors unlock, Lexa warned her about that. The brunette was simply curious about what setup did her friend work on. They didn't get to talk much after the previous night; Clarke just told her when to arrive and to dress casually. Lexa had so much on her mind, but she was smart enough not to open that Pandora box. Lexa excelled at over thinking and ruining good things. Clarke was amazing in sex and needed a partner on her show, Lexa needed to learn and practice - perfect deal. A friend helping another Friend; simple as that.

When she got there, Lexa locked the door and walked straight to Clarke's room; it was darker than on their previous stream days and the change made Lexa's heart race.

"Clarke?" Lexa called when she didn't see the blonde there.

Her best friend walked from the bathroom in a silk robe that caused Lexa to gulp and lose the feeling in her arms. They were friends, but it didn't mean Lexa couldn't appreciate how absolutely drop dead gorgeous her best friend was.

"I thought to up my game a little, what do you think?" Clarke was so excited, which got Lexa excited.

"You could warn a girl before you go all Greek goddess on her, y'know," Lexa replied and tried not to stare, which meant she missed the brief blush and shy look on Clarke's face that was a rare sight.

"Careful, I might get used to these compliments," Clarke joked and moved to check that everything was set.

"Mind telling me why I was told to wear a t shirt and jeans?"

"Everyone has their role," the blonde answered cryptically. She then stood and walked toward a chair Lexa only noticed was there when Clarke reached it. "You're going to sit here and I'm going to cuff your hands. Is it ok if that's all I'm going to say and you tell me to stop if you ever want to?"

Getting into something without knowing anything she could about it was one of Lexa's fears, but she felt no anxiety and for the first time the unknown excited her. "Alright." she agreed and smiled at the expression of her best friend.

Clarke nudged her to sit down and brought the cuffs. She made sure to get a worded confirmation that it wasn't too tight and that Lexa felt comfortable. Only then did she go to the computer and started the stream. While they waited for people to arrive, Clarke put music on, which was new to Lexa, but she saw herself getting into it.

"Hey, everyone! Lexie is here with us again today, which mean another lesson." Clarke went full seductive with her tone and the simple movements of her body. "There won't be any suggestion, so just lean back and enjoy," she said happily and turned to the side to go over the chair Lexa sat on.

Lexa looked up at the blonde with questioning eyes, her body couldn't wait for Clarke to make a move. The blonde smirked and let the robe fall to the floor, revealing her in red and black lacy lingerie that included suspenders. Lexa was so thankful at that moment for being into women because holy shit. The brunette was positive that if she could've checked, she would've found herself actually drooling. Clarke's breasts looked amazing in that tiny bra, her curves made her so sexy and her blonde hair over her shoulder mixed with the dark of the outfit.. Lexa might've died and went to heaven.

'That's your best friend, chill!' it was a much needed reminder. Clarke was stunning, everyone with working eyesight could see that, but no need to get carried away. Lexa was there to learn.. Whatever it was Clarke was going to teach her that day.

Clarke moved forward and straddled Lexa, locking her arms around her neck and pushing herself close. "Self control is important. You want your girl to work for it and you want to give it your all when it's your turn," Clarke's voice dropped and Lexa had a hard time focusing on her eyes rather than her lips or breasts. Her mind barely process the words. "Of course, sometimes you'd want it fast," She grinned her hips on Lexa's for a few second before stopping completely. "But other times, teasing is the name of the game. Cuffs can only make it more fun."

Clarke leaned forward, stopping just before their lips could touch and when they felt each other's breath against their face. Lexa tried to close the gap, but Clarke pulled back and grinned. "No touching," she stated and began to slowly dace over Lexa's body. She put her hands on Lexa's shoulders and rocks her hips just over Lexa's, her breasts right into Lexa's face, making the young woman lick her lips. Her blonde hair fell perfectly over her shoulders, making Lexa want to pull in and bring Clarke in for a hungry kiss.

Seeing how dark those green eyes were, Clarke turned over and pressed her back to Lexa's front. Her hands brought Lexa's face to her neck and smiled when she felt her friend take in her scent. She turned to face the woman with a teasing smirk and nodded her head - she caught Lexa trying to kiss her neck.

"You're evil."

Clarke's smirk grew. "It's going to pay off." she pulled Lexa back to her neck, liking the feeling. She had her legs on either side of Lexa's and grind her ass against her center with some force. She knew for a fact that Lexa's eyes were on her chest and that she kept taking her perfume in. She could feel her friend's body warming up quickly; the brunette tried to get them closer, her skin felt warmer, there was a slight heat coming from her center. Clarke didn't know if she'd be into the dancing or lingerie, but it was a risk worth taking. Teasing was something Clarke was good at and it was an important part when you're intimate with someone. If she got to torture her friend while teaching her, even better.

Clarke stood up, then slowly leaned forward, causing her ass to be quite close to Lexa's face - giving her the perfect view of how small Clarke's thong was. She smirked when she heard the cuffs when they stopped Lexa's from moving her hands. The blonde slowly rose up, moving her hands over her bra and stomach to add more sensuality to the move. She moved from Lexa and dropped down, legs separated and flipped her hair a couple of time before slowly standing up, making sure to stop on the way to give Lexa a nice look of her cleavage. She wasn't a dance, but when it came to seduction, Clarke had it. She moved her body in perfect rhythm with the songs and touched her body, got close enough for Lexa to want to try and reach even if she knew she couldn't.

Clarke straddled Lexa again and slowly rocked against her. God, it got her turned on, but made it worse was Lexa's hunger for her. The brunette's eyes only left her breasts for split seconds every now and then to look at her lips or eyes. Clarke could see her nipples being stiff under her shirt and bra and how she had to gulp and lick her lips every so often. It was enough for Clarke and she leaned forward to capture Lexa's full lips with her. Lexa's moaned into the kiss and returned it with added heat. Clarke kept the teasing with her movements and tugging on Lexa's lower lip, pulling the girl as far as she could go. They deepened the kiss, letting their tongues roam free and teeth clash. When Lexa broke it to get some air, Clarke's lips attached to her neck; she kissed and bit just enough not to leave a mark there. She needed Lexa topless for that and damn, the desire to put more marks on her friend only grew.

"C'mon, Clarke, take them off."

It wasn't a safe word of any kind, it wasn't the clear _stop_ , so the blonde continued her teasing. She bit Lexa's lobe and brought her chest up to her face, before dropping down and claiming her lips. They moaned together and Clarke had to stop before she got aroused beyond control.

"How about we move to the bed?" she asked out of breath.

Lexa nodded a second later and Clarke uncuffed her. They wasted no time and quickly Clarke was on top of Lexa, who was left with only her panties, on the bed, and Lexa's hands were attached to the blonde's ass. The kiss was far from slow and gentle, they were both hungry for each other.

Clarke stopped again and began to kiss down Lexa's body, while doing her best not to moan or grinned against her friend. She sucked hard on a new place, on the side of Lexa's right breast, to leave another mark. When it was done, her lips moved to her left nipple, while her hand went to spread her legs. She rubbed her palm against Lexa's soaked, yet covered, center to keep the teasing going a bit more.

"Clarke.."

"Yes, Lexie?" the look on her face was wicked when she stopped her work only to say that.

"Can you.."

"Can I what?" Clarke left Lexa's chest and moved her face close to her friend's. "What do you want me to do?"

So much. Lexa's mind was filled with what she wanted Clarke to do.

Clarke pressed their lips together, then bit on Lexa's and pulled back. "Words, Lexie."

How could Clarke expect her to think or talk while dressed like that, after dancing and with her hand rubbing her. Damn, woman, she needed more time to make a sentence.

"Your fingers, inside." Good enough.

Clarke took Lexa's panties off slowly. "How many?" she asked when a finger teased Lexa's entrance.

"Two."

Clarke smiled, "Two it is." not only did she begin to slowly insert her fingers, but Clarke also lowered her mouth and sucked and licked on her friend's clit.

"Oh my god, Clarke!" It wasn't at all expected, but so welcomed. "Shit, don't stop, it's so good."

Once Clarke's fingers were all the way in, she took them out slowly a couple of times and then pumped fast, hitting that sweet spot hard every time. Her mouth sucked her on Lexa's clit and her tongue flicked against it. Her hands needed to keep Lexa's legs apart and thank god for the music because hearing Lexa moaning loudly was the best.

"Yes, Clarke! Please, more."

"Fingers?" Clarke decided to ask.

"Fuck, I don't know. Yes? I just need more, I'm getting so close!"

"I need you to be sure, Lex." Being close to an orgasm can push Lexa to cross limits she wasn't ready for, Clarke couldn't let that happen.

"I'll tell you stop if it's too much. I trust you to be gentle."

That was an answer Clarke could go with; it came from the 'normal' Lexa, not the one controlled by the need to cum. So Clarke got the third finger wet and slowly added it to the other two. She did the same thing - slow for a few thrusts, then a quicker pace.

Lexa sat up and leaned on her arm, her head thrown backwards and her eyes shut closed. "I am so full. It feels amazing."

Clarke swore that at some point she'd cum just by giving and that was so not her. Not that she paid much attention to that, her mind was elsewhere. She moved faster and hit harder every time her fingers were all the way in. She felt Lexa's walls clenching around her and the wetness dripping down her hand. She glanced up to watch those beautiful breasts with a few of her marks and the pleasure on Lexa's face.

"I'm going to.." Lexa moaned and her body shook with waves of a great, mind blowing orgasm. Yet another one. She fell backwards and jerked her hips when Clarke took her fingers out.

"So messy," Clarke commented jokingly. She loved being covered like that, knowing she was responsible for it.

"I can clean up if you want," Lexa somehow said between heavy breath.

"Kind of my thing, I think you just need to rest."

Lexa opened her eyes and looked at her friend. "I can rest with you on top of me, like on my face," it wasn't quite a statement, maybe more a question. She did want to help Clarke out, but not to force it on her.

The image almost killed Clarke, but she simply smiled and shook her head. "Maybe another time, for now just rest."

Lexa sighed and closed her eyes again, while Clarke did her outro with licking her fingers and telling people to watch her, then cum.

"Where did you learn that from?"

Clarke was surprised, she thought Lexa fell asleep.

"Learned what?"

"Dancing like that," she mumbled, half asleep.

"Just videos online.." Clarke shrugged, even though Lexa didn't look at her.

"You're good, really good."

"I know, I have some evidence left on my fingers and definitely on my sheets," Clarke said and laughed.

Lexa made a face, but didn't bother opening her eyes. "Gross. You-"

"Actually, not at all..." Clarke cut her and grinned.

Lexa opened one eye and shut it right back again when she saw the look on her best friend's face. "Please either sleep or go shower." Shower meant Clarke could get herself, since she wouldn't let her help. Though the blonde surprised her when she felt movements on the mattress and smelled Clarke's sweet perfume close to her. She let a small smile grace her face when she felt a blanket was dropped on her naked body.

Getting off could wait, Clarke thought and almost couldn't believe herself. Sleep looked to her like the much better choice and it had nothing to do with that adorable tired girl on her bed. That was just her friend, whom she just fucked really well.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know, I just felt like focusing on Lexa for this one. I hope you liked it. The ending was a bit blah, but I'm super tired, so excuse me.  
> If you have any ideas or songs, feel free to send them to me or write in the comments.  
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> P.S - I'm working on more Clexa fics, so stay tuned for that. I'll just have to find more time to write.


	4. Body Say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been forever!  
> I'm back with an update to the fic that solidifies my place in hell. Wow, I missed this crazy fic..  
> I want to say thank you to all of you who read and liked this piece of filth. Your support and comments mean so much.  
> There is so much I want to do with those two and I hope I get the time now that I'm on summer break and only have work.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> This chapter's song is [Body Say by Demi Lovato](https://youtu.be/Jca0B2lbqpU).

How did she let it happen again, Lexa didn't know. There wasn't anything wrong with clubbing and drinking and dancing; it simply wasn't the brunette's thing. If she was perfectly honest, she didn't mind the drinking and she enjoyed being with her friends. It was the clubbing scene she didn't like; sweaty people, loud music, drunk people trying to hit on you. Why couldn't they go to a nice pub or better yet - stay home, open some beers and play video games?

"We do that most of the times, Lexa," Raven told her more than once, "We need to let loose, get out and have some fun!" Yeah, they had different definitions for the term 'fun'.

And despite wanting to stay home and vowing to never let Raven and O convince her to go out, Lexa was finishing getting ready in her room. She usually preferred a more casual look, but it was a Friday night and they were going out. So Lexa picked a nice nude-color dress that reached a few inches above her knees and matched a pair of heels and makeup. No matter how slowly she tried to get ready, Lexa always found herself sitting on the couch and waiting for her friends.

 _'You out yet?'_ The text from Clarke read.

Instead of writing down a reply, Lexa switched on her camera and snapped a picture of herself looking bored and sent it back to the blonde.

 _'Letting the girls out to have some fun, I see.'_ Lexa read and re-read the text, not understanding the meaning. Her photo was supposed to show Clarke the usual situation of her waiting on Raven and Octavia. They were the girls who were forcing her to go out to have some fun. Confusion was written all over Lexa's face.

 _'Your dress, Lex, it probably shifted when you sat down or something. Not that you have anything to be ashamed of ;)'_ Clarke knew her clueless best friend too well to know she needed explanation and she would never pass on an opportunity to tease her. 

The color of Lexa's face changed instantly as she read the text. She quickly looked to down to see she was showing more cleavage than she ever planned on showing. She hurried up to pulled the dress up before her other friends could get a chance to join the laughter. Then she heard that she got another text.

_'A bit more and I could see if you still got any marks'_

The brunette could only do two things - gulp and groan. She already felt embarrassed about sending that picture, now she got teased and could feel a tingle through her body.

 _'Like you'd let them fade. Sort of gotten used to 'em being there, anyway'_ Lexa typed without thinking. Their normal interaction changed, whether they noticed it or it happened naturally. Sexual tension and teasing were their new normal, though they kept it only between the two of them. Lexa still felt awkward and shy when stuff got sexual, but with the safety Clarke provided, Lexa tried to let herself be.

 _'Aww, you know me so well! And it's good to know my work is appreciated'_ The next text from Clarke read.

 _'Didn't know you needed more confirmation, miss Skillz'_ A small grin formed on Lexa's lips. Yes, that was her best friend she was sort of, almost, sexting with. But it felt just like another part of their super close friendship. Best friends, nothing more. Lexa found herself reminding herself that a few times a day.

The three dots signing that Clarke was typing danced on the screen as Lexa unconsciously licked her lips. She forgot they were meant to go out, that was until Raven and Octavia came to the living room.

_'They're finished. We're on our way'_

Lexa shouldn't have felt disappointed; they were going to meet in a few minutes and hang out. She did try to block that feeling, she knew it wasn't any good, yet it still existed somewhere inside her. At least the last message from Clarke made her smile. It also caused her to miss the knowing look her roommate exchanged.

_'See you soon xo'_

* * *

The few minutes in the Uber on the way to the club were much necessary. Lexa looked out of the window as the driver navigated the city and attempted to push any inappropriate thoughts away. Doing what she'd been doing with her, Clarke revealed to Lexa a side she didn't know she had. It brought to the surface desires Lexa never knew she had. It was like sexual awakening; she was still shy and unsure, but Lexa found herself wanting to explore, to touch and be touched. She used to get a bit hot now and then, but now Lexa felt super horny very often. She also had to tell herself, sometimes out loud, that what she and Clarke were doing was strictly for entertainment and education. Clarke was still her best friend and that was how it had to stay.

By the time they arrived at the club, Lexa's body cooled off, though she wasn't any more excited about being there than before.

Clarke spotted them and called them over. The blonde always managed to use her bubbly personality to get them into clubs and skip most lines. Lexa definitely didn't think how what God gave to Clarke was a big part of why the blonde was so successful at it.

"Hey, you finally made it!" Clarke said when they were close enough and moved to give each a hug.

The blonde wore a red dress that made Lexa think why was she so fixated with that color? Red dress, red lips, probably matching... Ugh, just when Lexa thought she was good, that her body's temperature was normal.

Her arms wrapped around Clarke's waists. The blonde's lips on her cheek burned. Lexa couldn't say anything and luckily the other three didn't experience the same problem. She felt Clarke's wet finger on her cheek, trying to wipe the stain of lipstick she left. It was then that they caught each other's eyes.

"Hey," Clarke told her with a smile.

Lexa shyly smiled back, "Hey."

"Nice dress." The blonde's smile widened and only Lexa knew the reason behind it and mumbled a thank you. They were so focused on one another, which wasn't strange to their other two friends, to notice how obvious they were being. Raven and Octavia couldn't tell they were fooling around, but they knew feelings ran deeper with those two. It wasn't anything new, as well, Octavia and Raven just waited for it to finally happen. Although, Octavia started to think the two idiots would never admit to having any romantic feelings towards one another. Raven stayed optimistic, she rooted for them and was willing to intervene if she deemed it necessary. 

 The group went inside and found themselves a table in the couches area.

"I need a drink and I need it now!"

The group laughed and Clarke shook her head. "Raven, we barely sat down."

"I had four papers to do this week and one presentation. I deserve to get wasted!" To add to her point, Raven slammed her hand on the table.

"That you do," Octavia agreed and kept laughing.

Clarke stood up and nudged her head toward the bar. "Come on, my genius, let's go get you shitfaced."

Raven got up and locked arms with the blonde. "That's what I'm talking about."

* * *

A round of shots and beers turned to many shots and a few colorful drinks. Raven was serious and apart from Lexa, who was a few drinks behind, the girls were right there with her. Raven was a real genius and worked so hard on her college grades and did all the extra work; so no one was going to deny her will to party. Lexa was certain that by the end of college, they'll all have liver damage, but that was beside the point.

Every now and then some of the girls got up to dance. Lexa wasn't big on dancing; she never felt comfortable to do it. She stayed on the couch, usually with one of her friends and tried to drink some water so the hangover the next day wouldn't kill her.

At one point Clarke went to the bathroom and the other three just sat together.

"Lexa, I think that girl over there is checking you out," Raven said and almost pointed at said girl, but Lexa quickly pulled her arm back down.

"It's not polite to point," she said with a serious expression, that she hoped hid her embracement.

Raven rolled her eyes at her. "Still, that girl is cute and she keeps looking at you."

Lexa quickly glanced to where her friend intended to point. Was she checking her out? Maybe? Either way, Lexa was not interested and she told her friends that. "I'm going to the bathroom, be right back." Her face burned and she felt cornered. Raven had good intentions, no doubt, but she didn't want her drunk friend to try setting her up.

"Look what you've done, you scared her off." Octavia shoved her friend as she watched Lexa walking away.

"At least I'm trying!" Raven protested.

Octavia raised her brow, "To get her with someone who isn't Clarke, her one true love?"

"I thought you gave up on them."

"Not on them, on trying to push them together," Octavia explained. "It's going to happen sooner or later. No need to get them with others, we know they don't do well with jealousy."

"I'm not giving up!" Raven declared with confidence.

Octavia laughed and shook her head, "I know."

* * *

Lexa entered the bathroom and luckily for her it wasn't at all packed with people. She went to the sink to fix her makeup and wash her hands. The music wasn't as loud and thanks to her being almost the only one there, it was rather quiet.

Knowing that someone found her attractive was nice and flattering, but she didn't want anything; not a hookup and not a relationship. Lexa felt good with what she had. She was learning and opening up in ways she didn't expect and she wanted to keep that up. Clarke was the only one she could feel comfortable to do that with; the woman was her best friend and she was patient and gentle with her.

Caught up in her own mind, Lexa didn't notice Clarke exiting the bathroom stall and walking closer to her. The blonde's fingertips came in contact with Lexa's waists, causing the woman to jump in place and Clarke to giggle.

"whatcha doin?" Clarke's voice slurred and Lexa could smell the alcohol on her breath as she got closer.

"Just needed a moment," Lexa explained. She couldn't control her eyes glancing down to Clarke's red, full lips.

Clarke chuckled. "Drunk Raven can be too much sometimes," she said and moved aside to wash her hands.

Lexa took a deep breath and let out a small laugh. "You forget that I live with her, so the party doesn't stop here for me." She kept looking at Clarke through the mirror, trying to focus on her blue eyes that popped with the makeup she put on.

"Well, y'know you don't have to." Clarke turned around and walked to dry her hands.

"I don't?" Lexa turned to face her best friend and raised her brow.

Clarke nodded and paced towards the brunette. "You can stay with me tonight, silly," she replied when their bodies were almost touching.

It felt as though time slowed down and the room became hotter all of a sudden. Lexa licked her lips because they felt dry, but the change in Clarke's eyes suggested the woman thought it meant something else.

"Buy a girl a drink first," Lexa barely let out. She hoped her face showed a teasing expression, but she doubted that with how nervous she quickly got.

Lexa watched Clarke taking a step forward and glancing down to her cleavage. She felt their bodies touching and how hers went up in flames.

"That can be arranged," Clarke gave her a smug half a smile and moved a bit forward, causing the brunette to back up against the sink.

Lexa gulped. She couldn't think straight with all the alcohol in her system and she didn't know what they were doing. But it was Clarke and nothing could've gone wrong. She had to hope because everything felt fuzzy and she could swear she could actually feel electricity. "You might have to stand in line."

That comment caused a frown to form on Clarke's face. "Huh?" she asked and tilted her head.

"Nothin', just some girl.." Lexa shrugged.

"What girl?"

Something felt weird; like the air changed around them. "I dunno.. Raven said some girl was looking at me.." Insecurity hit Lexa as she watched vary of emotions she couldn't name on her best friend's face. She felt cold when Clarke took a step back.

"Oh, so you don't need my suggestion, you won't end up at home after all." Clarke tried to sound playful, but it didn't quite hit the note.

Lexa scrunched her face at that and shook her head. "No."

"No?"

"Clarke," it almost sounded like a whine. "You know me better."

Whatever Lexa said, it got Clarke to move back closer. "I do." The blonde trailed a finger up and down Lexa's arm. "But maybe you wanna try what you learned.."

Lexa could barely register the words, let alone their what they meant and what hidden behind them. "I'm good."

"You're good?"

Clarke's warm breath hit Lexa's face and made her own breath to slow down.

"With just us, I'm good." What was she saying? What were all those feelings? How could she sweat that much? Was that sweat even? Because Lexa was sure she felt wetness between her legs.

When Clarke's knee hit her center accidentally when the blonde pushed herself forward, even Lexa's foggy mind understood she felt aroused. She didn't have the time to stop a quiet moan to slip from her lips, not that she ordered her body to release it. The look she got from Clarke made her almost let another one out, but that time she bit her lip.

Clarke kept her eyes locked with Lexa and just barely moved her knee. The pain of not being able to express how good it felt and not getting much friction was evidenced on Lexa's face. It seemed to only fire Clarke up more. She pushed harder and smirked when she heard Lexa struggle not to moan. Clarke's hands held Lexa in place as she pushed so their breasts could touch. They looked at each other intensely, the color of their eyes became of a much darker shade.

Lexa had never done anything like it. She hardly had sex until a couple of weeks ago, then she found herself dripping with arousal and grinding down on her best friend's knee in a public bathroom. Thanks to the alcohol, inhibitions didn't exist and whatever Clarke did to her felt too good to be stopped. Her nipples were getting hard through the layers and Lexa was sure Clarke's knee was covered in her juice. She couldn't do anything but hold on to the sink and bit hard on her lip.

Clarke's eyes softened and she slowed down her movements, "Someone can come in, we shouldn't.."

"Clarke.." it sounded both like a moan that Lexa tried so hard to hold back, but at the same time as a plea. She felt so aroused, she wanted it so badly and with the alcohol in her system, it didn't matter where they were.

Clarke looked in pain as she pulled away and put some distance between them. "Don't do that," she asked and took a deep breath. "We should go back out there before they come in here." Clarke moved and checked herself in the mirror, to make sure she didn't look like she almost fucked her best friend in a public bathroom. Lexa could see it was hard for the other girl to focus her eyes and stand straight.

Not only did the alcohol messed with them, but the sexual tension and arousal really got them off balance.

Lexa took a minute to breathe and fix herself. When she calmed herself as much as she thought was possible, she told Clarke she was ready to go back.

* * *

There were questions when they came back from their friends. Both girls weren't over what had just happened in the bathroom to see the suspicion on their friend's faces. Raven and Octavia couldn't tell something actually happened, but they weren't oblivious to the extreme tension between their friends. Whatever happened was left alone in favor of more drinks and some dances. They didn't stay for much longer, though; the tiredness from the week caught up with the young women. They called it a night and Raven determined it was a huge success. Neither Octavia or Raven were surprised Lexa went to spend the night at Clarke's. They accepted the excuse or more like Octavia physically had to stop Raven from teasing their friends and maybe ruin whatever might've been going on with them. They hugged goodbye and went to their separate Ubers.

"Shh..." Clarke whispered as she and Lexa walked through the main door.

"Your ma home?" Lexa asked as she tried to balance herself.

"Yeah," Clarke answered and locked the door.

The attempt to be quiet as they made their way to Clarke's room wasn't a huge success; they kept giggling and holding on to each other so they won't fall or run into things, which they did a couple of times. It didn't wake Abby up, though, thankfully.

Once in Clarke's room, Lexa immediately threw herself on the bed and smiled at finally being able to lay down. Clarke looked at her and giggled.

"C'mon, we need pjs!" she silently screamed.

Lexa shook her head. "I'm comfy."

"Lex!" Clarke dragged the E and tried to pull on her friend's arm. "You can't sleep in a dress and with your makeup on."

"I'm an adult, I can do whatever," Lexa insisted.

Clarke had to put her hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing out loud. "You're acting like a little brat. Get up or else..."

Lexa pushed herself up and leaned on her arms. "Or else?" she tried a challenging tone, but it didn't quite reach it. To Clarke it sounded like Lexa expected something, maybe even wanted it. Her friend even had a look on her face that made the whole atmosphere change. Was it sexual? It didn't matter. Because Clarke was just pulling her dress off, revealing a matching red lace lingerie, just like those Lexa did not picture earlier.

"I assume you don't wish to sleep on the couch," Clarke choose to say that to maybe keep things innocent. She wasn't sure what she read off Lexa and she knew she couldn't trust herself if it went any further.

How could Lexa respond? She simply shook her head and stood up. Her eyes kept following Clarke as the blonde turned from her. She watched her unhook her bra and holding it against her as she put a tank top on. When the bra fell to the floor, Lexa turned and started to change. When they were done with changing and cleaning their face, they drank a glass of water and got into Clarke's bed.

At first, neither of them said a word. They didn't know exactly if there was something in the air and they were _not_ thinking of what happened in the bathroom. They were more sobered by that time, although both their minds still felt foggy.

"Why did you mean when you said you were good earlier?" Clarke's voice broke the silence.

It took Lexa a minute, but she answered. "What we're doing is more than enough for me," she whispered nervously. "I still have a lot I want to learn."

"You can still try some stuff with someone."

"I don't want to," Lexa told her.

"Oh.." Lexa could feel the movements on the mattress

"I"m not ready."

"Yet."

Lexa turned her head to where Clarke laid and looked at her "Yeah.."

After a long moment of silence, Clarke spoke again. "Was she at least cute?"

"Clarke!"

Clarke giggled and turned on her side, to face Lexa. "C'mon, you're gay and you have working eyesight."

"Ask Raven, she-"

"I'm asking you." Clarke cut her off. "C'mon, you don't need to be shy with me."

"Yeah, that much is clear." Lexa exhaled heavily.

Another silence that felt like forever in the dark.

"About what happened in the bathroom-"

"We drank a lot." It was Lexa's turn to cut Clarke's sentence short. She needed to excuse their behavior, to give what they did a solid reason so she wouldn't lose her mind.

"Yeah.. And with how things are lately, boundaries are kinda blurred." It's not often that Clarke sounded unsure.

Lexa turned to face Clarke and cleared her throat. "W-We're ok, right? It didn't-"

"No, of course we are," Clarke hurried to make that clear. "We just got carried away."

A long silence fell between them and it wasn't a very comfortable one.

After a couple of minutes, Lexa spoke up. "It ended abruptly and I'm kinda..." She was drunk and the liquid courage was the only reason she could even speak about it.

She heard Clarke trying to conceal a cough and waited for her to speak. "You're drunk."

"Obviously," Lexa let out a nervous laugh and her right hand roamed on the mattress. "Doesn't mean it's not true, probably the opposite." When Clarke didn't say anything, Lexa asked, "Aren't you?"

Something about how Clarke acted felt strange to Lexa, but the whole night was weird and her mind was foggy and her body still felt on edge.

"Yeah."

"Oh.." Lexa expected Clarke to make a move, like always, but the other girl seemed hesitant. "Maybe we-"

"Don't finish that sentence, because we can't," Clarke said and turned to her back

"We can't?" Lexa felt confused on top of all the other emotions and confusion she already felt.

"We're drunk and this isn't a lesson," Clarke explained.

Lexa scooted a bit closer to the blonde. "Whatever we do is going to teach me something," she tried shyly.

Clarke turned her head to look at her in the dark. The brunette felt her breath as she sighed and reached out in comfort. The touch felt like a jolt of electricity to both young women. It meant as an innocent touch, yet their bodies were already on edge, begging for the other's touch, that it started a fire. Clarke turned back on her side, though it didn't last for long. She quickly pinned Lexa on her back and straddled her.

"Who knew you turn to a minx when you're drunk," Clarke chuckled and leaned closer to Lexa's body.

Lexa licked her lips and reminded herself to breathe. "Point proven," she was able to let out.

"So lesson is done?" Clarke teased as her fingertips grazed the skin where Lexa's shirt ended and her shorts began. The blonde could feel her best friend shaking her head, but that wasn't enough for her. "Use your words, Lex," she whispered against her lips, not yet capturing them in her own.

"No, keep going." To make her point clear, Lexa put her arms on Clarke's hips and held her in place.

Liking that Lexa took some action and as a reward, or more like she couldn't hold back any longer, Clarke connected their lips. It was hungry and messy and full of lust at first. The wait and build up needed to be express. And so they gave each other bruises and only pulled apart for air. But a few minutes and the kiss slowed down to a passionate one. Clarke slowly sucked on Lexa's tongue and lower lips and the girl under her squirmed. Without realizing, Lexa's hands were holding firmly on Clarke's ass and her body tried to push up to feel some kind of friction. When she got nothing, Lexa flipped them over, so she'd be on top.

"Excuse you?" Clarke was in a bit of shock at how brave drunk Lexa actually was.

"I'm the commander, I'm supposed to be bedding you," Lexa was actually playful and Raven would never know how thankful Clarke was for her in that moment.

"So now _I'm_ the princess?" Clarke quirked her brow.

"More like a queen. And as a commander, my queen should never go unsatisfied," she said proudly.

"Oh, and now I'm yours?" Clarke went with the playfulness. They both ignored the pull they felt in their stomach and they had Raven to thank for that. "I see someone digs role playing."

Lexa pressed down and they both released a soft moan. "See how much we're learning." She actually struggled to finish the sentence, It was the first time she got to be the top and give Clake pleasure. The thought alone almost made her explode. Their lips found each other and the kiss was slow and soft. Even when Lexa on top of her, Clarke found ways to dominate. She only used her tongue to lick the spots she bit and her hands found their place on Lexa's butt. The blonde was the one who encouraged Lexa to grind down and give the both of them the much needed pleasure.

"Hm, shit," Lexa breathed out. She could feel the warmth coming from Clarke's center and the blonde's hands on her. The kiss drove her mad and the smell of Clarke's perfume was so sweet. Her senses were in overload. Lexa leaned most of her weight on Clarke and supported herself with one hand, while the other went exploring. She grazed Clarke's stomach and slowly made her way up to her chest. She concentrated so hard on finally getting to touch that she didn't notice her lips stopped moving.

It took Clarke a second to catch on what was happening, then she laughed. "You're such a dork, God." She squeezed Lexa's ass and caused the girl to moan and come back to her. "Ever heard of multi tasking?" she teased as her knee worked on Lexa's center and her hands on her ass.

Yes, Lexa felt embarrassed, but with her being drunk it didn't have much of an effect. Clarke touching her and almost getting to touch Clarke's breasts affected her a lot. Her nipples were hard and she was certain Clarke could feel her wetness through her panties and shorts.

With Lexa's mind trying to sort everything that was happening, it took her a second to get that Clarke tried to flip them. She stopped it when they were both on their side and pulled Clarke closer to her.

"Control freak much?"

"I'm no princess," Clarke replied and captured Lexa's lips with her own.

They kept grinding against one another and feeling how wet the other one kept getting.

Lexa moved to kiss and nibble on Clarke's neck. Not busying kissing Lexa anymore, Clarke began to quietly moan.

"Oh shit, that feels good." she held herself from being loud because she had to. If Clarke could, she would've screamed.

Hearing Clarke's moan sent shivers through Lexa's body; the sound was so sexy and her body had a strong reaction to it. The brunette held her best friend against her, felt her hard nipples against her and explored for soft spots on her neck while grinding faster.

Clarke's hands went under Lexa's shirt and her fingernails scratched the young woman's back as she let out faintly moans. With the movements of their bodies, the blonde felt her nipples rubbing against Lexa's and despite wanting to control what was happening, Clarke to keep a steady rhythm and enjoy the moment. Her mind kept telling her to speed up, to get rougher and damn the ideas in her mind of what she could do almost made her scream. But she had control over herself. Listening to the soft moan that came from Lexa and watching the pleasure on the woman's face grounded her.

"Clarke, please.." Lexa couldn't be specific; she knew she wanted to feel more, but didn't know how. She trusted Clarke to understand and guide her.

How Clarke didn't pin Lexa down, pulled down her shorts and fucked her till next week, was a mystery to the blonde. Instead, she pecked the brunette's lips and pulled her right leg over her own. Clarke moved her left hand down and under Lexa's panties. She breathed 'fuck' at the feeling of wetness. She listened to how Lexa moaned in her ear as her fingers teased her entrance. She easily pushed two inside and thrusted fast.

"Feels good," Lexa cried against her neck and her body began to move faster, increasing the friction against Clarke's center. Lexa looked up for a brief moment, "More?" she asked, her face red from both shyness and the activity.

"God damn," Clarke let out and held into Lexa tighter, her movements became rougher. She added another finger and despite the position not being the greatest, she kept the fast pace. She felt how Lexa's walls squeezed her when she hit that sweet spot or when she stretched inside of her. She felt her best friend's juices dripping down her hand. She felt her struggling to breathe against her neck and silently crying in pleasure. Clarke felt so close, but she refused to finish before Lexa. She had to stop herself from tearing Lexa's shirt off and attacking her breasts. Clarke was used to being turned on, but what Lexa did to her made her mad, almost got her to loose all control.

"So close.."

"Let go, Lex." Clarke told her gently.

Lexa looked at the blonde with eyes filled with arousal and innocent; it made Clarke insane. "A-Are you close too?"

"Yes." It wasn't meant to sound so desperate, but Clarke could barely hold herself together. "Just relax and let go."

"Tell me how." The request with Lexa's soft voice made Clarke go faster, not caring about being gentle any longer.

"I can feel how close your pussy is to cuming," Clarke husked. "You made such a big mess."

"I'm s-sorry."

"Oh, nothing to be sorry for; it's a good thing." Clarke's free hand found its way to Lexa's ass and gave it a tight squeeze. "Now that you've been properly fucked, it's time to cum."

"I want to, please."

Clarke thrusted hard and made sure to hit that one soft spot every time. "Cum for me, Lex. You can do it, just cum."

And with that, Lexa's body jerked and she pressed herself against Clarke. She tried to keep it down, but Clarke still heard those sweet moans and her name being called as she came. Lexa's movements caused enough friction against Clarke's clit to make the blonde woman cum with her. Clarke held into Lexa as she rode her own wonderful orgasm. The blonde kept to slowly move her fingers inside Lexa and around her entrance for a couple more minutes, until they were both completely done.

It took both young women a few minutes to catch their breaths and let go of each other.

"Fuck..." Clarke cursed and laid back down on her back.

Despite being sweaty, Lexa scooted closer and snuggled into Clarke's body. "It was so good," she mumbled half a sleep.

Meaning and consequences waited on them in the morning. None if it bothered the drunk and fully satisfied women as they drifted to sleep against each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, how was it? I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
> Lexa finally got to give Clarke an orgasm, but Clarke is still holding back. I'm going to explore that in the next chapters.  
> I'll love to read your thoughts, suggestions and get prompts. And as always, if you have any songs you think can fit - write in the comments or hit my ask box on Tumblr.
> 
> 'till next time!


End file.
